MINJAE TWO HEARTS
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [CHAP 9 UPDATE] Bagaimana perasaan mu jika "suami" mu, orang yang sangat kau cintai sedang bercumbu mesra dengan mantan pacarnya? Ah atau mungkin sekarang menjadi pacarnya kembali. Sakit? Tapi aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya, bukan kah jika sudah terbiasa akan menjadi kebal? Tapi kenapa sakitnya terus menerus bertambah?
1. Chapter 1

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : TWO HEART**

**CAST : MINJAE, CHANGTORIA**

**DLDR!**

**FF INI GAK BERMASUD UNTUK MENISTAKAN PARA CASTNYA KOK, INI CUMA CERITA FIKSI AJA**

I love you~

Yoake mo tamerau tobira wo  
Bokura wa agete shimau kiss you  
Nukumori wo nokoshita mama de  
Zurui yo ne  
Kimi no naka no  
Two hearts~~

**_Jae POV**

Sakit... itu adalah gambaran hati ku saat ini, melihat orang yang membuat mu bertahan sampai saat ini bercumbu mesra dengan "Kekasih Gelap" nya didepan mata mu sendiri saat ini.

Jika jadinya akan seperti ini lebih baik tidak usah pulang ke rumah sekalian.

Bagaimana perasaan mu jika "suami" mu, orang yang sangat kau cintai sedang bercumbu mesra dengan mantan pacarnya? Ah atau mungkin sekarang menjadi pacarnya kembali.

Sakit? Tapi aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya, bukan kah jika sudah terbiasa akan menjadi kebal? Tapi kenapa sakitnya terus menerus bertambah? Bukan kah harusnya sudah kebal?

Kupukul –pukul dada ku untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri dihati ku. Tapi bukannya hilang malah dada ku yang memar biru karena terlalu sering kupukul dengan kuat dan sering. Miris bukan? Tapi setidaknya luka fisik masih bisa disembuhkan, tapi luka hati? Hahh...Entahlah...

**_End Jae Pov**

Eummcpkk...mccpkk..ahh...

Pertarungan lidah antara dua anak manusia itu pun terus berlangsung. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan berhenti sekedar untuk menghirup oksigen.

Eeuumm...mmcpkk...mcpkkk...

"Noona~~ ahh" desah changmin saat sang yeoja mulai menggesek-gesekan organ intim mereka

"Ashh..you hard baby.." desah nikmat si victoria akibat ulahnya sendiri

"Ayo kita pindah ke kamar noona"

changmin menggendong victoria dan menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena melihat sang "istri" berdiri didepan kamar mereka sambil membawa ember berisi air dan es batu.

Byurr...byurr.. tersiramlah air dan es batu itu mengenai pasangan tidak tau diri ini

"Cari hotel, jangan kotori kamar kita min" ucap jaejoong dingin dan datar

"Cih, namja sialan" changminpun menurunkan victoria dari gendongannya

"Chagi, ayo kita pergi saja, buat apa kita masih disini, aku muak melihat namja jadi-jadian itu" ujar victoria sambil memandang sinis ke arah jaejoong

"Noona pulanglah" ujar changmin sambil berlalu dan masuk ke kamar

"Waeyo vict-ssi? Kenapa masih disini? Bukan kah suami ku sudah menyuruh mu untuk pulang hmm? Atau? Ahh... mian..Chakkaman.." jaejoong mengambil dompet dan memberikan 200.000 won ke victoria

"Cukup kan untuk membeli baju baru yang sudah dirobek oleh suami ku? Pintu keluarnya sudah tau kan, sekarang silahkan keluar" jaejoong pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci kamar

"Aaaaarghhh! Namja sialan! Awas kau, changmin akan segera menceraikan mu dan kembali lagi pada ku...!" victoria akhirmya pun keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan amarah yang luar biasa

(Dikamar)

Changmin duduk manis diranjang mewah mereka sambil menatap jaejoong.

"masih sanggupkah bertahan hmm?"

"Sudah sering ku bilang min, aku akan bertahan sampai akhir"

"Ck, keras kepala. Jangan paksa aku untuk mencintai mu lagi jae. Ok aku salah, aku terlalu gegabah karena buru-buru menikahi mu setelah 3 bulan kita berkenalan dan gilanya lagi aku menikahi pria." ucap changmin begitu arogan

"itu masalah mu min, aku masih mencintai mu dan akan terus mencintai mu, akan ku buat kau menyesal karena pernah berbicara seperti ini" balas jaejoong sambil berjalan ke ranjang mereka

"aku normal jae, aku menyesal menikah dengan mu dan aku ingin bercerai"

"Teruslah pertahankan Kenormalan mu changmin ssi. Karena suatu hari nanti kau akan menjilat ludah mu sendiri"

"Jae berhenti lah bersikap egois, kita udah gak cocok. 1 tahun kita bersama dan semakin hari aku semakin sadar bahwa dulu aku menikahi mu karena kagum, itu bukan cinta. Aku hanya mengagumi kecantikan mu jae."

"tidurlah, kita terlalu lelah hari ini" ucap jaejoong lirih sambil meneteskan air matanya

"Huh, arraseo, jaljayo jae, jangan menangis, namja tidak boleh menangis"

Chup~ satu kecupan dikening sebelum tidur yang selalu changmin lakukan terhadap jaejoong.

Begitu lah mereka, setelah bertengkar, tapi akhirnya tidur bersama dalam ranjang dan selimut yang sama. Saling menunjukan ekspresi sayang yang tanpa disadari akan menjadi cinta yang mendalam.

**TBC/END**

**Mohon review nya dong,supaya aku tau FF ini layak lanjut atau selesaiin disini.**

**Gomawo *Bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : TWO HEART**

**CAST : MINJAE, CHANGTORIA**

**DLDR!**

**Gomawo yang udah mau review, setidaknya ada yang mau membaca lanjutan FF ini, jadi saya putuskan untuk lanjut. **

**CHAP 1**

**#FLASHBACK **

**1 tahun sebelumnya**

"Hyung, menikahlah dengan ku, aku tahu lamaran ku ini tidak ada istimewa nya sama sekali, hanya melamar mu dengan cincin ditempat yang kurang romantis pula, tapi lihatlah kesungguhan hati ku hyung. Aku benar-benar jatuh akan pesona mu. Saranghae Shim Jaejoong, would you be mine?"

Yupss.. changmin sedang melamar jaejoong di tengah keramaian lottle world. Setelah seharian mereka puas bermain di Lottle World, pada saat menjelang malam, ditengah keramaian changmin melamar jaejoong didepan banyak orang.

Jaejoong bingung, dia memang gay, tapi changmin? Selama kenal selama hampir 3 bulan dengan changmin, sedikit banyak jaejoong tau bagaimana selera changmin. Dia menyukai wanita cantik dan sexy, dan yang terpenting adalah bisa memasak! Itu adalah mutlak.

Tapi sekarang? Jaejoong seorang namja, ya walaupun dia termasuk namja cantik, tapi tetap saja namja.

Lalu sexy? Itu sih relatif, jaejoong punya dada yang cukup berisi untuk ukuran namja dan memasak? Ck, itu hal yang biasa dan sudah menjadi hobby nya.

Jadi apakah salah jika changmin melamar namja cantik ini?

"Hyung otteyo? Aku diterima tidak?" tanya changmin sambil berlutut dan menyodorkan kotak cincin dihadapan jaejoong

"Min..." jaejoong hanya mampu menatap changmin, mencari kesungguhan dari ucapan namja ini

Bisik-bisik kurang menyenangkan pun mulai terdengar dari orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Jaejoong pun melihat sekitarnya, tatapan sinis dilayangkan kepadanya. Namun ada yang berteriak untuk menerima lamaran dari changmin tersebut.

Changmin pun berdiri lalu, menutup kedua telinga jaejoong

"Cukup lihat aku hyung, jangan lihat atau dengarkan mereka, kita yang menjalani, mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentang cinta kita ini." Ucap changmin kepada jaejoong, tidak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya itu

"tapi min, kita baru kenal 3 bulan dan selama ini yang ku tahu kau itu straight, tidak seperti ku yang..."

"Ssshh...cinta gak mengenal waktu dan tempat hyung, tidak perlu berpacaran, kita langsung menikah saja. Percayalah pada ku hyung, lihat kesungguhan hati ku ini. So... would you marry me Shim Jaejoong?"

"Yaa! Ishh.. Jangan mengubah marga ku, marga ku masih Kim.." protes jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya

"Itu tidak akan lama lagi, biasakan diri mu Nyonya Shim Jaejoong nae yeppo princess..."

"Hahh... Yes i do Tuan Shim Changmin" jawab jaejoong dengan senyum yang teramat manis. "Semoga saja pilihan ku tepat Tuhan, ampuni aku" ucap jaejoong dalam hati.

"Eoh? Jinjja hyung? Lamaran ku diterima? Hwuuaa...daebak... gomawo hyung..." pekik changmin sambil melihat jaejoong lekat

Changmin pun memeluk erat jaejoong, sambil menciumi rambut jaejoong.

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku bersumpah akan membahagiakan mu hyung. Hahh... bahagia sekali hari ini.."

Jaejoong pun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan changmin tersebut.

"Kajja kita pulang jae baby" changmin melepaskan pelukannnya dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil jaejoong

**#SKIPTIME**

At Jae's Apartment

"Jae baby, mulai besok tinggal lah bersama ku ne?"

"Mwo? Apa gak terlalu cepat min?"

"Aniyo... aku ingin terus melihat wajah cantik mu ini baby.." gombal changmin sambil mencium pipi jaejoong

"Y..yaa! jangan cium-cium aku sembarangan..." gerutu jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"aigoo, istri ku ini neomu kyeopta..." goda changmin

"calon istri min, ish nyebelin"

"Jae baby..." changmin membalikan badan jaejoong sehingga saling berhadapan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya

"N..nee.." jawab jaejoong dengan gugup

Chup~ ciuman lembut mendarat dibibir merah jaejoong. Jaejoong dapat merasakan kelembutan dan ketulusan dalam ciuman changmin ini.

"Saranghae..Shim Jaejoong.." ucap changmin disela-sela ciumannya

"Nado saranghae Shim Changmin" jawab jaejoong dengan senyuman yang manis

Dari awalnya hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, sekarang mereka sudah saling memakan bibir pasangannya.

Eumm..cpk..eungg...mmcpkk...

Changmin seakan ketagihan dengan bibir manis jaejoong. Belum pernah dia merasakan bibir semanis ini. Dari semua bibir yeoja yang pernah diciumnya pun tidak ada yang bisa menandingi manisnya bibir jaejoong.

Changmin terus menghisap dan menjilat bibir jaejoong, bahkan sekarang lidahnya pun sudah masuk ke dalam goa hangat jaejoong untuk mengeksplore mulut namja cantiknya ini.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mereka berciuman, akhirnya dengan berat hati chnagmin melepas pangutan dibibir jaejoongnya.

"Aku takut lepas kontrol baby dan akan menyerangmu, sebaiknya kita tidur. Aku menginap disini ne"

"Ish, pervert! Eumm...kajja kita tidur"

"Kajja~~~" changmin langsung mengendong bridal style dan membawa jaejoong ke kamarnya

"Kyaa~~ M..min..." teriak jaejoong karena kaget tiba-tiba digendong oleh changmin dan pipinya tiba-tiba memanas karena dengan jarak sedekat ini mukanya berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang changmin dan wangi yang menyegarkan

At Jae's bedroom

Changmin menurunkan jaejoong diranjangnya dengan perlahan. Lalu changmin berdiri dan membuka kemeja serta celana panjangnya dan hanya menyisakan boxer berwarna hitamnya. Otot pada dada dan perutnya terpatri begitu indah, dengan kulit kecoklatannya.

"eooh...? ke..kenapa buka baju?" tanya jaejoong dengan tergugup dan wajah yang memerah

Ide jahil pun melintas diotak cerdas evil ini

"Waeyo hmm? Kenapa wajah mu memerah jae baby?" goda changmin dengan suara rendah dan terdengar sangat sexy ditelinga jaejoong

"A..aniyoo..." jaejoong menunduk dan menyembunyikan muka memerahnya karena malu melihat tubuh topless changmin

Changmin naik ke ranjang lalu memenjarkan tubuh jaejoong didalam kukungannya. Sambil menopang berat tubuhnya dengan siku, changmin memandangi wajah cantik jaejoong.

Wajah jaejoong semakin memerah karena dipandangi intens seperti itu. Jarak mereka benar-benar sangat berbahaya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, jaejoong bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah tampan changmin. Tampan dan kekanakan dalam satu kesatuan.

"sudah puas melihat wajah tampan calon suami mu ini nyonya shim?"

"Ehh? Ahh...aniyo.."

"hahhaa.. jja tidurlah sayang.. lanjutkan besok lagi memandangi wajah tampan calon suami mu ini.."

Changmin pun menyingkir dari atas jaejoong dan berbaring disamping jae dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau tau, hari ini hari terbaik. Gomawo sudah mau menerima ku sayang"

"Cheonma min."

"Jja sekarang tidurlah.. jaljayo nyonya shim.."

Chup~ satu kecupan manis dikening jaejoong

"Ne jaljayo, nae yeobo..." balas jaejoong malu-malu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang changmin

Pipi jaejoongpun memerah setelah sadar bahwa dia reflek menenggelamkan wajahnya didada polos changmin. Jaejoong merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan dalam dekapan changmin.

Setelah itu terdengarlah dengkuran halus dari jaejoong, menandakan bahwa sang namja cantik telah terbang ke dalam mimpi nya.

Changmin tersenyum melihat sang pujaan hati sudah terlelap dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kau tau baby, hanya dengan menghirup aroma mu saja sudah membuat ku gila, aku harus mati-matian tidak menerkam mu tadi, padahal "little shim" dibawah sana sudah mulai turn on. Hahh..."

"Sebaiknya aku juga menyusulmu tidur, jika terus memikirkan mu bisa-bisa yang dibawah sana akan bangun dan akan sudah menidurkan nya"

Changmin pun ikut terlelap menyusul namja cantiknya.

Semoga ini permulaan yang baik bagi keduanya. Apa yang telah diucapkan, semoga tidak dilupakan. Karena kita tidak pernah tau bagaimana takdir mempermainkan kita nantinya. Selalu berusaha mengingat komitmen agar tidak ada yang terluka dan penyesalan dimasa akan datang.

**TBC/END**

**Gomawo buat yang udah baca maupun yang bersedia meluangkan waktu nya untuk review. Mian kalo alur ceritanya masih gaje. So... jangan lupa review lagi ne. Review kalian sangat berharga buat ku. ADIOS AMIGOS. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Balas review:**

**gwansim84 : udah lanjut nih, jangan lupa review lagi**

**mimiso : haha, disini si vict cuma mau aku nistakan kok. Ne udah lanjut nih.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : TWO HEART**

**CAST : MINJAE, CHANGTORIA**

**DLDR!**

**CHAP 2**

**#STILL FLASHBACK**

Beberapa hari setelah changmin melamar jaejoong, changmin membawa jaejoong ke rumah orangtua changmin di daerah Pyeongchang-dong. Jaejoong sempat terkejut ketika changmin membawanya ke rumah orangtua changmin. Yang jaejoong tau orangtua changmin memang keturunan bangsawan, tapi tidak akan mengira sampai seperti ini.

Keraguan mulai menghigapi hati nya. Keluarga Shim merupakan Cendikiawan dan Penasehat Raja turun temurun. Jaejoong beranggapan pasti orangtua changmin tidak akan menyetujui Pernikahan sesama jenis ini.

Akhirnya mobil yang mereka kendarai sampai didepan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya tradisional. Halaman sangat luas dan sangat asri. Rumah orangtua jaejoong tak kalah mewahnya dengan rumah ini, namun rumahnya dichungnam lebih bergaya eropa dengan halaman dan taman bunga yang mengelilinginya.

"Kajja kita turun baby, eomma dan aboji sudah menunggu kita." Changmin pun turun dan berputar ke sisi satunya untuk membuka kan pintu jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan senang hati jaejoong menggenggam tangan hangat changmin.

"tangan mu dingin baby.. relax saja.. aboji dan eomma gak akan mengigit mu kok baby.. kajja"

"huhh.. ne.. kajja"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat pintu terbuka, mereka sudah disambut oleh kepala pelayan yang memakai hanbok

"Selamat datang tuan muda, tuan dan nyonya besar menunggu kehadiran anda di ruang keluarga" bungkuk sang kepala pelayan kepada changmin

"Ne arraseo, kajja baby" changmin dan jaejoong mengikuti kepala pelayan menuju ruang keluarga

Jaejoong sangat mengagumi design ruangan dirumah calon mertua nya ini. Perpaduan antara budaya barat dan timur yang saling menyatu. Barang – barang yang mempercantik ruangan ini pun begitu sederhana namun tetap elegan dan berkelas. Beberapa lukisan dan guci antik menghiasi setiap lorong, membuat orang yang berjalan diajak untuk berhenti sebentar sekedar menikmati lukisan dan guci – guci antik.

"Aboji.. Eomma.." dengan langkah pasti changmin mengandeng tangan jaejoong menuju orangtuanya.

"Annyeong, aboji..eomma" changmin membungkuk kan badan nya 90 derajat

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan dan Nyonya Shim" jaejoong pun ikut membungkuk kan badannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jaejoong tengah gugup saat ini. Keringat dingin mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Pasangan Shim yang diketahui bernama Shim Kyuhyun dan Shim Sungmin itu pun tersenyum melihat anaknya dan calon menantunya.

"Ne kajja, silahkan duduk" sang nyonya rumah pun mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk

Changmin pun membimbing jaejoong untuk duduk disofa merah maroon diruangan tersebut

"Jadi dia yang kau cerita kan itu minnie baby?" nyonya shim pun bertanya kepada sang anak

"Ck, eomma, jangan memanggil ku baby didepan calon istri ku.. aku bukan bayi lagi.." protes changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Bughh.. bantal sofa pun mendarat manis dikening changmin. Dan pelaku pelemparannya ternyata sang aboji sendiri.

"Anak kurang ajar, sopan sedikitlah pada eomma mu.. bagaimana eomma mu tiddak memanggil mu baby, jika kelakuan mu saja masih seperti anak sekolah dasar.. manja dan suka seenaknya.."

"Yaa... aish kalian ini, sudah pada tua masih saja bertingkah kekanakan.. membuat malu saja.. maaf kan mereka ne chagiya.." ucap nyonya shim lembut ke jaejoong

"Yeobo/Eomma!" protes sang suami dan anak

"Ah, ne nyonya.. gwaenchana" jaejoong berusaha untuk memberikan senyum terbaiknya

"Aigoo.. panggil aku Eomma ne.. kamu kan calon menantu ku.. dan panggil si evil tua ini Aboji.."

"Ekhm.. Baiklah.. sekarang perkenalkan diri mu nak.." Suara penuh kharisma sang kepala keluarga sekarang yang terdengar

Jaejoong pun berdiri lalu memberikan penghormatan kepada kedua orangtua changmin

Kedua pasangan Shim senior itu pun tersenyum melihat jaejoong melakukan penghormatan seperti itu yang sudah jarang dilakukan oleh anak muda zaman sekarang. Walaupun mereka hidup dizaman modern namun nilai budaya pada leluhur jangan sampai ikut termakan zaman.

Setelah melakukan penghormatan jaejoongpun kembali duduk disamping changmin. Changmin memeluk posesif pinggang ramping jaejoong dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau hebat sayang, tau dari mana bahwa keluargaku masih memegang tradisi penghormatan seperti itu?"

"Eoh? Jinjja? Aku memang selalu begitu jika bertemu orang yang lebih tua dan yang dihormati. Eomma yang mengajarkannya pada ku dari kecil. hehe"

"Ekhmm! Shim Changmin, tangan mu itu!" suara tegas tuan shim mengintrupsi kegiatan bisik-bisik anaknya.

"Ck!" bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang jaejoong, changmin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang jaejoong sehingga posisi duduk jaejoong semakin merapat ke changmin

"Min..." jaejoong canggung diperlakukan seperti itu didepan calon mertuanya

"Biarkan jae baby.." ucapnya masa bodo

"Jja anak manis, sekarang perkenalkan diri mu.." ucap nyonya shim lembut

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Joneun Kim Jaejoong imnida.. umur saya 28 tahun.. pekerjaan saya sebagai hanya karyawan biasa.. orangtua saya tinggal dichungnam.. saya anak tunggal.."

"Aboji tau JJ Corp.? Perusahaan yang bergerak diBidang Travel dan Pariwisata itu? Dia pendirinya. Ck, karyawan biasa bagaimana coba? Jangan merendah baby.."

"JJ Corp.? Yang tahun ini menjadi Perusahaan Travel terbaik di Asia? Bukan kah pendirinya merupakan anak dari Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul?"

"Ah ne aboji, mereka orangtua kandung saya."

"Ommo... yeobo.. Jaejoong anak dari hangeng oppa dan heenim eonnie.. Kyaa~~" sungmin duduk menghampiri jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi jaejoong

"Eoh, tapi kan anak mereka namja yeobo.." tanya kyuhyun bingung

"Siapa yang bilang dia yeoja aboji? Dia namja.. tapi kecantikannya bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan para yeoja. Betapa beruntungnya diri ku."

"Gak masalah dia yeoja atau namja. Yang terpenting dia akan menjadi menantu kita. Toh benar kata minnie, kecantikan nya melebihi kecantikan yeoja. Asal usulnya pun jelas dan sepertinya joongie anak yang baik. Joongie bisa memasak eoh?"

"Bisa eomma, saya bisa memasak"

"Ahh matta.. baguslah, tidak seperti eomma mu itu, yang tidak bisa memasak dan dulu hampir saja membakar asrama kami.. hahahha..."

"Changmin ah, kau yakin dengan keputusan mu untuk menikahi seorang namja? Jangan jadikan jaejoong sebagai pelarian mu karena kau ditinggalkan victoria"

"Jaejoong lebih baik dari Victoria. Eomma yakin itu. Lebih cantik dan manis jaejoong. Dan yang pasti baik hati dan tulus mencintai mu. Tidak seperti yeoja ular itu. Baguslah dia sudah pergi tanpa harus eomma turun tangan."

"Aboji! Eomma!" bentak changmin

Jaejoong terlihat shock mendengar bentakan changmin. Walaupun itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya, namun tetap saja mengagetkan karena chnagmin berteriak tepat disampingnya. Muka jaejoongpun berubah menjadi sendu karena perkataan aboji changmin. Apa secara tidak langsung dia sudah ditolak? Dan lagi siapa victoria? Kenapa changmin tidak pernah bercerita apapun.

"Aboji, jujur aku mengenal jaejoong memang baru 3 bulan terakhir ini. Tanpa pacaran, aku pun langsung memutuskan untuk melamarnya kemarin lusa. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan jaejoong terhadap ku." Changmin berbicara sambil menatap aboji nya

"Tapi, untuk mencintai nya bagi ku tidak usah memakan waktu yang lama. Dengan ketulusan dan perhatiannya, dia telah membuat ku jatuh cinta. Bukan hanya karena dia cantik atau pintar memasak serta mandiri, tapi karena dia jaejoong. Aku memilihnya bukan untuk pelarian. Tapi selama 3 bulan bersama jaejoong bahkan aku lupa jika aku telah patah hati." Changmin menggenggam erat tangan jaejoong

"Eomma, bisakah berhenti menghina vict noona. Jangan bahas dia lagi."

"Tapi Dia namja, changmin ah.. bergender sama dengan mu.. lalu bagaimana keturunan keluarga shim nanti? Kau anak ku satu – satunya. Walaupun jaejoong anak dari sahabat aboji dan eomma mu, tetap saja.. lagi pula apa kata orang nantinya? Hal seperti ini masih tabu dimasyarakat kita. Carilah yang lebih baik dari vict, jangan gegabah. " ucap kyuhyun yang menatap changmin dan jaejoong begantian.

"Maaf jaejoong ah, apa orangtua mu tau bahwa kau itu seorang..."

"Ne abo... ne tuan shim.. appa dan eomma tau masalah orientasi seksual saya ini. Awalnya mereka juga kecewa, namun mereka membebaskan jalan saya ini. Mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik buat saya" Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah tegas khyuhyun

"Kalau begitu aboji juga sebagai orangtua ingin yang terbaik buat anak saya, aboji menolak mu menjadi pendamping changmin. Aboji sangat menghormati kedua orangtua mu, tapi maaf untuk hal ini aboji tetap tidak bisa merestui kalian. Jika hanya ada victoria saja yang tersisa didunia ini, lebih baik aboji dengan berat hati merestui mu dengan victoria, setidaknya yeoja masih lebih baik." Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya

Tes..tes.. meneteslah kristal bening dari mata indah jaejoong. Aniyo, ini bukan pertama kalinya jaejoong ditolak oleh orangtua kekasihnya. Ini ketiga kalinya.

Dulu.. saat dia SMA, orangtua kekasihnya Choi Seunghyun menolaknya seperti ini. Saat dibangku kuliah, orangtua kekasihnya Jung Yunho pun sama. Menolaknya mentah – mentah bahkan mengatakan bahwa jaejoong itu kutukan. Dan sekarang... haruskah terulang kembali?

"Jo..joongie baby...maafkan aboji ne.. dia...dia hanya..." sungmin merasa tak enak hati atas perkataan suaminya barusan. Ia tau suaminya merupakan orang yang mulut tajam, tapi ini menurutnya sudah terlalu. Menurutnya jaejoonglah yang terbaik. Feeling seorang ibu sangatlah kuat.

"Gwaenchana.. nan Gwaenchana eomma.." jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum tulus ke sungmin

"Kalau tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku dan jae langsung saja menikah tanpa menemui kalian. Kajja Jae baby, kita pulang. Annyeong Eomma. Bilang ke orangtua keras kepala itu, kami pulang." Changmin berdiri dan menarik tangan jaejoong

"Annyeong eomma, saya permisi. Sampaikan salam ku untuk aboji" jaejoong pamit ke sungmin

"Ne joongie, eomma minta maaf atas perkataan aboji ne. Sampaikan juga salam kepada orangtua mu ne. Kapan -kapan kita bertemu lagi."

Changmin balik badan dan menghadap eomma nya

"Eomma, tanpa restu dari kalian, aku akan menikahi jaejoong. Saranghae Eomma."

Changmin menggenggam erat tangan jaejoong dan berjalan keluar rumah. Dibuka kannya pintu mobil dan menuntun jaejoong untuk masuk mobil. Dia pun berputar kesini satunya dan masuk ke kursi kemudi.

Direngkuhnya jaejoong kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sambil membisikan kata – kata penguat dan kata cinta

"Gwaenchan baby, ada aku... apapun yang terjadi, kita akan tetap menikah. Jadi jangan berpikiran macam – macam. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu dan aku juga minta agar kamu jangan meninggalkan ku.. saranghae.. saranghae shim jaejoong.. pegang janji ku untuk merubah nama mu menjadi shim jaejoong" dipeluk eratnya jaejoong

Jaejoong pun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil terisak.

**TBC/END**

**Bagaimana? Ini udah lanjut dan udah agak panjangan, cuma 2 jam ngetik chapter ini loh.. hehehe.. sudah mulai terlihat konflik awalnya. Tapi ini baru permulaan. Gak tau sampai berapa chapter. Yang jelas, kalo responnya baik, akan saya selesaikan kok ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir.**

**Saya akan update tiap tanggal genap aja yah.. biar kalian juga gak bosan klo saya terus-terusan update...GOMAWO... DON'T FORGET GIMME REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : TWO HEART**

**CAST : MINJAE, HANCHUL, BANGHIM, DAELO, SIBUM, YOOSU, SONG couple**

**DLDR!**

**Maaf Telat 1 hari.. aku ngerjainnya nyuri – nyuri waktu kuliah.. hahaha... dosen lagi ngejelasin aku malah ngetik ini... Maaf klo ada Typo, selesai ini aku langsung post without editing... hehehe...**

**ENJOY THE STORY**

**CHAP 3**

**#STILL FLASHBACK**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian di Rumah Keluarga Shim, akhirnya changmin dan jaejoong pun menikah. Mereka menikah di Spanyol dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dari pihak jaejoong. Kedua orangtua jaejoong sudah mengetahui bahwa Shim Changmin adalah anak dari hoobaenya dulu saat mereka masih sekolah.

Awalnya Hangeng dan Heechul menolak mempercepat pernikahan changmin dan jaejoong, namun dengan modal tekad dan kesungguhan yang ditunjukkan changmin, kedua orangtua jaejoong itu pun akhirnya luluh dan mengizinkan mereka menikah, walaupun tanpa restu dari pihak keluarga Changmin.

Mereka tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya hoobaenya si Kyuhyun itu. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan bagaimana sikap sungmin, karena dari cerita yang mereka dengar dari Changmin dan jaejoong, sungmin sangat mendukung dan suka pada jaejoong. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana cara changmin dan jaejoong untuk meluluhkan hati Shim kyuhyun.

**At Wedding's day**

Bertempat di Gereja Kecil di Kota Ronda-Spanyol , changmin dan jaejoong mengikat janji suci mereka. Kota tersebut merupakan salah satu kota indah yang ada diatas tebing. Gereja tersebut terletak dipinggir tebing yang langsung menghadap pengunungan yang indah. Walaupun kota ini terletak didaerah tebing, namun disekitar gereja terdapat Taman Bunga yang sangat indah dan ada danau buatan juga yang berisi angsa-angsa putih yang cantik.

"Kalian berbeda namun kalian tetap harus mendapat suasana pernikahan pada umumnya dan yang pastinya adalah kebahagian" begitulah kata heechul saat changmin dan jaejoong diajak untuk melihat tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum hari pernikahan.

Tepat Pukul 9.00 pagi, berbunyi lah lonceng gereja dengan suara merdu nan nyaring. Jaejoong yang digandeng oleh sang appa memasuki gereja. Dengan memakai kemeja baby pink serta dari kupu-kupu berwarna silver dibalut dengan jas putih dan celana panjang dengan warna yang senada, serta sepatu putih, jaejoong terlihat begitu indah, tampan dan cantik bersamaan.

Changmin yang menunggu sang pujaan hati didepan altar pun terpesona dengan calon "istri" nya ini. Sesampainya di depan altar, Hangeng pun memberikan tangan jaejoong kepada changmin dan dengan senang hati changmin menerima tangan jaejoong.

"Jaga baik-baik anak tunggal ku ini, jangan kecewakan dia dan kami changmin-ah" ucap hangeng kepada changmin. Jujur hangeng masih berat hati untuk melepas anak tunggal nya ini, ditambah lagi masalah dengan kyuhyun, dia tahu betul bangaimana sifat dari hoobae nya itu. Dia akan tetap mempertahankan apa yang dianggapnya benar.

"Dengan segenap hati dan jiwa ku, aku akan menjaga jaejoong aboji. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan aboji kim" jawab changmin penuh keyakinan.

Changmin dan jaejoong pun berjalan mendekati Pendeta yang sudah berdiri didepan altar.

"Kau sangat cantik baby jae" changmin membisikan jaejoong

"Ish, aku tampan shim changmin ssi" jawab jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Oh Gosh ingatkan changmin jika ini masih didalam gereja untuk tidak memakan bibir semerah cherry itu sekarang juga.

"Kau juga tampan nae yeobo." Jaejoong sambil terkikik mendengar pernyataannya sendiri tentang changmin.

Memang tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hari ini changmin berlipat ganda tampan. Changmin memakai Kemeja putih, dasi kupu-kupu berwana hitam, jas hitam silver dan celana hitam silver juga.

Bukan berarti setiap hari nya changmin tidak tampan, dimana dan kapan pun changmin tetap lah tampan walau baru bangun tidur sekali pun. Dan jaejoong sangat menyukai wajah changmin saat bangun tidur, Menawan dan sexy, itu menurut jaejoong, bagaimana menurut kalian?hehe...

"Mari kita mulai acara pernikahan ini" ucap Pastur memulai acara pernikahan pagi yang indah itu

"Baik.." changmin pun menjawab pastur tersebut

"Demi Nama Bapa Anak dan Roh Kudus, pada Hari yang indah ini dengan seizin Tuhan, Saya Nikah kan Shim Changmin dengan Kim Jaejoong."

"Tuan Shim Changmin, Bersediakah anda baik suka maupun duka, baik susah maupun senang menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasangan anda. Dan bersedia bersama-sama sampai ajal yang memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pastur sambil menatap changmin

"Ya, saya bersedia Bapa" ucap changmin tegas tanpa keraguan sekalipun

"Sekarang Tuan Kim Jaejoong, Bersediakah anda baik suka maupun duka, baik susah maupun senang menerima Shim Changmin sebagai pasangan anda. Dan bersedia bersama-sama sampai ajal yang memisahkan kalian" tanya pastur kepada jaejoong

"Ya saya bersedia" ucap jaejoong dengan mantap

"Dalam ruangan ini adakah yang keberatan atas Pernikahan dua insan ini, jika ada silahkan angkat tangan" tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat tangan menandakan bahwa mereka keberatan atas pernikahan ini

"Baiklah, Atas Rahmat dan Seizinnya, pada hari ini Saya Resmikan kedua pasangan ini yaitu Shim Changmin dan Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasangan "Suami-Istri". Silahkan kedua pasangan mengekspresikan rasa cinta kalian." Pastur telah meresmikan mereka berdua sebagai pasangan suami istri

Changmin dan jaejoong saling berhadap-hadapan. Mereka saling menatap penuh cinta antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Changmin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menutup matanya.

Chup~

Changmin menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir merah jaejoong. Tanpa nafsu dalam ciuman itu. Ciuman penuh cinta dan jaejoong pun membalas ciuman manis tersebut.

Sekitar 5 detik mereka hanya menempelkan bibir, setelah itu changmin memulai untuk menghisap lembut bibir jaejoong yang selalu terasa manin dan lembut, sehingga membuat changmin selalu ketagihan. Setelah 20 detik saling melumat akhirnya, changmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Changmin dan jaejoong pun balik badan dan menghadap para hadirin yang terdiri dari orangtua jaejoong, sahabat jaejoong dan kerabat dari changmin. Para hadirin yang tidak lebih dari dua puluh orang itu pun berdiri dan bertepuk tangan.

Changmin menyiapkan lengannya untuk digandeng oleh jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud changmin pun langsung mengandeng lengan changmin mesra. Walaupun baru sekitar 4 bulan total mereka bertemu dan perkenalan, sebenarnya sejak awal jaejoong memang menaruh hati pada changmin, hanya saja jaejoong belum siap untuk mengalami hal buruk seperti dulu lagi

Moment indah kedua pasangan ini ternyata direkam oleh salah satu sahabat dan kerabat mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak memakai jasa photographer yang biasanya meliput sebuah pernikahan, alasannya mereka takut akan tersebar berita pernikahan ini. Bukannya mereka mau menutupi pernikahan ini, namun belum saat nya public tau. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk meminta tolong Kedua pasangan pengantin ini meminta tolong kepada salah satu sahabat jaejoong yang juga seorang photographer, ya walaupun bukan photographer wedding, tapi kan yang penting mereka memiliki kenangan yang akan mereka ingat dan mereka beri tahu kepada anak cucu mereka.

Mereka pun jalan beriringan menuju depan gereja untuk melakukan foto keluarga dan resepsi acara. Saat didepan mereka disabut dengan ucapan selamat dan taburan bunga yang dilakukan oleh sahabat jaejoong. Walaupun mereka tidak banyak, tapi jaejoong sangat bersyukur masih punya orang – orang yang mendukung dan mencintainya.

Tepat didepan gereja, changmin dan jaejoong berfoto berdua. Senyum kebahagiaan dan kelegaan tergambar diwajah mereka. Biarkan lah hari ini mereka hanya memikirkan kebahagiannya saja dulu, apa akan terjadi didepan nanti biarlah urusan nanti.

Dengan berbagai pose mesra changmin dan jaejoong difoto didepan pintu masuk gereja. Foto pertama jaejoong memeluk lengan changmin, foto kedua changmin mencium pipi putih jaejoong, foto ketiga, changmin memeluk jaejoong dari belakang dan foto keempat mereka berdua berciuman mesra.

Setelah difoto berdua, akhirnya seluruh keluarga dan teman berkumpul, mereka berfoto keluarga untuk kenang – kenangan. Mengapa tidak aada acara lempar bunga? Karena yang datang sudah menikah semua. Hehehe...

Kedua orangtua jaejoong, Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul, sepupu jaejoong Kim Himchan beserta suaminya Bang Yongguk dan anak kembarnya yang sangat lucu Daehyun dan Zelo. Sahabat jaejoong, Kim Kibum dan Suaminya Choi Siwon. Sahabat dari changmin, Park Yoochun dan Istrinya Kim Junsu. Serta Kerabat dekat changmin, yaitu kakak tiri dari abojinya yaitu Song Joong Ki dan song Jihyo.

Ada fakta yang unik dari mereka, Kim Himchan dan Bang Yongguk, Kim kibum dan Choi Siwon, serta Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, mereka semua merupakan pasangan sesama jenis. Semua uke/istrinya bermarga "Kim". Terkadang ada desas desus yang nyatakan bahwa, Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga terkutuk karena keturunan laki – laki nya akan berwajah cantik dan akan menjadi gay dengan posisi sebagai "istri".

Memang kejam, tapi biarlah orang mau berkata apa. Mereka yang menjalaninya.

Setelah puas berfoto, mereka pun berjalan ke taman dekat tebing yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat resepsi yang sangat indah, tamannya saja sudah dindah, ditambah lagi beberapa properti yang mendukung, membuat taman ini semakin indah. bisa dibilang tema nya adalah pesta kebun.

Kedua pasangan pengantin baru ini begitu mesra, apa – apa dilakukan berdua. Ketika changmin ingin memakan sesuatu, dia memninta jaejoong untuk mengambilkan dan menyuapinya dengan bibir mungilnya. Yupss.. terlalu mesum untuk pagi hari yang indah ini bukan. Itulah changmin, jangan tertipu dengan muka polos dan dinginnya, dia adalah pribadi yang pervert, mungkin gen aboji nya menurun padanya.

Kemana jaejoong melangkah, changmin akan selalu mengikuti jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang. Song joongki selaku pamannya saja malu punya keponakan mesum seperti itu. -.-"

Beberapa kali changmin ditegur oleh Joongki maupun Yoochun, karena disekitar mereka masih ada 2 anak yang lagi aktif – aktifnya bertanya dan punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Mereka kan bisa saja melihat adegan itu dan bertanya ke bumonimnya.

Ketika changmin sedang makan yang disuapi oleh bibir jaejoong, secara tidak langsung chnagmin juga memakan bibir jaejong. Saat terjadi acara "mari-kita-makan-bibir-jaejoong" kedua anak kembar itu lewat. Mereka menangis kencang saat bibir imo tercintanya dimakan rakus seperti itu. Mereka pun berlari dan mengadu ke pada eommanya.

Alhasil.. pasangan minjae mendapat deathglare Cuma – Cuma dari uri eomma.. kkkk~

Setelah acara resepsi pagi itu selesai, mereka semua memutuskan untuk kembali Villa yang mereka sewa selama di Ronda. Changmin serta jaejoong, tinggal disebuah bungalow yang terdapat dibelakang villa – villa yang mereka sewa. Karena satu villa hanya ada 3 kamar, jadi mereka menyewa 2 villa serta 1 bungalow yang memang hanya ada 1 kamar utama yang sangat besar. Kamar mereka menghadap ke laut lepas, akan semakin menambah romantis suasana.

Mereka masih punya malam ini dan besok pagi untuk berlibur dironda. Total mereka akan berlibur 4 hari diRonda. Mereka sudah datang, 2 hari sebelum hari pernikahan. Pernikahan diadakan pagi, agar siang hingga malamnya mereka bisa menikmati liburan. Besoknya siangnya mereka akan kembali ke Madrid dan bermalam sehari, kemudian kembali ke Korea lagi.

Changmin dan jaejoong memang tidak merencakan untuk bulan madu sekarang, karena dikorea pekerjaan mereka sudah menumpuk lagi. Changmin yang seorang CEO di perusahaan miliknya sendiri yang bergerak dibidang game mempunyai jadwal yang padat. Dalam seminngu setidaknya dia harus 3-4 kali pulang pergi Seoul – Tokyo untuk keperluan perusahaannya.

Kenapa Changmin punya perusahaan sendiri sedangkan sang aboji pun punya perusahaan yang tidak kalah hebat dan sukses, jawabannya adalah karena changmin ingin mandiri. Sebulan 4 kali changmin akan keperusahaan abojinya untuk melihat keadaan perushaan. Suatu saat dia juga yang akan memegang perusahaan itu, apalagi perusahaannya dan perusahaan abojinya berbeda bidang, jadi harus banyak yang dipelajari lagi. Tapi untuk otak encer seperti changmin, hal tersebut bukan lah yang berat.

**At Minjae's Bungalow**

Sesampainya dibungalow, mereka berganti pakaian dan merebahkan diri ditempat tidur. Mereka sudah bangun dari jam 6 pagi untuk bersiap – siap. Heechul eomma dan Jihyo ahjumma bahkan bangun dari jam 4 pagi untuk berdandan... aigooo (-.-")

Changmin berbaring terlentang diatas ranjang King Size mereka yang ditaburi bunga – bunga mawar berwarna merah.

Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi pun tersenyum melihat changmin.

"Yeobo, mawar nya jadi rusak jika ditiduri seperti itu... malam pertama kita kan masih nanti malam.. biarkan mawar itu menghiasi ranjang kita. Pindah lah dulu ke sofa" ucap jaejoong sambil mempout kan bibirnya. Butuh 2 jam untuk jaejoong untuk menghias sendiri kamar pengantinnya ini dan sekarang suaminya menindih bunga - bunga cantik itu.

Changmin pun membuka matanya dan langsung lompat menerjang jaejoong sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke sofa yang dekat dengan ranjang mereka.

"kyaa..." jaejoong kaget akan serangan tiba – tiba dari suaminya itu. Beruntung, changmin memegang kepala belakang jaejoong, sehingga kepala istri cantiknya tidak membentur pinggiran sofa. Jangan sampai malam pertama mereka gagal hanya ke-Hyperaktifan changmin.

"Saranghae Shim jaejoong, jeongmal saranghaeyo. Pegang janji ku untuk selalu setia mendampingi mu sampai akhir."

"Nado saranghae Shim Changmin.. Ne, aku pegang janji mu. Jika kau melanggar janji mu, maka aku akan selalu mengingatkan mu akan janji mu itu. Bagaiman kalo direkam hmm?" jaejoong memiliki firasat yang buruk setiap changmin berkata seperti itu. Makanya ide konyol itu pun muncul untuk merekam setiap janji - janji yang changmin ucapkan.

"Eh? Gak percaya sama suami mu sendiri eoh? Arraseo, kita rekam.. ambilkan handycam di tas koper ku baby"

"kau menyingkir dulu dari atas badan ku baby, kau berat tau" protes jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir nya

"aniyo, biarkan saja... "

"Aishh jinjja... awas kau shim changmin.."

Jaejoong pun mencubit pinggang changmin, lalu mendorong badan changmin sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aww, sakit baby... awas, nanti malam akan ku balas.. uhh..."

"hahaha... mian yeobo... balas lah aku nanti malam sepuas mu" jawab jaejoong sambil menggerlingkan matanya ke changmin

"Jaejoong pun berjalan ke arah lemari dan menarik keluar koper changmin, lalu membuka koper tersebut dan mengambil handycam.

Jaejoong pun menyalakan handycam dan dan mengarahkan ke changmin.

"Jja ucapkan janjimu itu yeobo"

"kekeke~~ arraseo yeobo.. ekhm! Saya berjanji akan selalu mendampingi dan tidak akan meninggalkan shim jaejoong apapun yang terjadi. Selalu mencintai istri ku tercinta sampai selamanya." Ucap changmin dengan kesungguhan hati nya.

"Gomawo yeobo..." jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar janji changmin itu.

**#SKIP TIME**

Malam hari pun tiba, setelah puas berjalan – jalan disekitar kota. Mereka berdua akhirnya kembali ke bungalow. Setelah resepsi, mereka berdua belum bertemu lagi dengan orangtua dan sahabat mereka. Biarlah toh mereka tidak akan hilang disini.

Sesampainya dibungalow, jaejoong memutuskan untuk mandi duluan, karena badannya sudah sangat lengket gara – gara keringat. Changmin hanya menunggu disofa sambil menonton TV. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti bahasanya, namun melalui gerak tubuh dan situasi yang dilihat, dia tahu apa yang sedang disiarkan di TV itu.

Clekk..pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan keluar lah jaejoong hanya memakai bathrobe.

"Jja mandilah min.."

Changmin pun berjalan ke arah jaejoong dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Jangan tidur, tunggu suami tampan mu ini hmm..." bisik seduktif changmin dan tidak lupa menjilat cuping telinga sang istri yang sangat sensitif itu.

"Eungg... arraseo yeobo" jawab jaejoong dengan desahan

"Damn it!" changmin pun langsung lari masuk kamar mandi

Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli melihat suaminya yang mati – matian menahan hasrat nya.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah saklar dan memantikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu meja disamping nakas tempat tidur. Jaejoong lalu ke balkon bungalow tersebut yang hadap ke laut lepas. Bulan dan bintang pun bersinar terang malam ini. Menambah kesan romantis malam pertama bagi kedua pasangan pengantin baru ini.

Sambil menunggu changmin, jaejoong hanya memandangi Pengunungan Indah yang mengelilingi kota Ronda ini. Ditambah lampu – lampu dari rumah penduduk yang menambah indah Kota Cantik ini

**_Jae POV**

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya di umurku yang ke 28 akhirnya aku bisa menikah. Aku harap ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang bahagia walaupun akan banyak halangan dan rintangan yang nantinya akan ku hadapi.

Aniya, aku yakin changmin tidak akan seperti Seunghyun dan Yunho. Walaupun umurnya masih muda, aku yakin changmin sangat mencintai ku dan akan bertanggung jawab.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus berada disisi changmin, seperti janjinya dulu. Masalahnya hanya tinggal di Kyuhyun aboji. Semoga saja hati kyu aboji cepat luluh.

**_End Jae POV**

Grepp...changmin memeluk jaejoong mesra dari belakang. Didekap eratnya tubuh ramping sang istri.

"Setelah menikah dengan ku, berat mu harus bertambah baby, badan mu terlalu kurus. Aku gak mau sampai kamu sering sakit. Arraseo..."

"Hmmm...akan ku coba makan banyak..."

"Kajja kita masuk, udaranya sudah semakin dingin" chnagmin membalik badan jaejoong

"Ani, kita disini dulu saja"

Chup...chup...chup... changmin menciumi bibir jaejoong lembut. Namun lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan – lumatan penuh hasrat.

"Eungg~~~" jaejoong pun mulai mendesah sambil mengalungkan tangan nya dileher min sambil mengusap tengkuk changmin

Eumm..mcpkk..eungg...Ahhh... mereka saling melumat dan mengigit bibir masing – masing pasangannya.

Tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, changmin mengangkat badan jaejoong dan mengendong ala koala menuju ranjang mereka yang masih dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar merah.

Changmin menidurkan jaejoong pelan – pelan ke ranjang dan mulai membuka bathrobe yang jaejoong kenakan. Ternyata changmin tidak memakai apa – apa saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah berhasil melepas bathrobe, changmin lalu melemparnya ke lantai.

Setelah puas memakan bibir istrinya, changmin lalu mengecupi wajah mulus jaejoong. Lalu changmin mengulum telinga sensitif jaejoong sambil memainkan lidahnya dilubang telinga jaejoong.

"Eunngg...minnhh..." jaejoong mulai menggeliat dan mendesah karena titik sensitifnya disentuh.

Tangan changmin tidak tinggal diam, dia mengusap dada istrinya yang cukup berisi untuk ukuran pria tersebut. Nipple sang istri dicubit dan diremas – remas dada nya. Ciuman changmin pun beralih ke leher jenjang jaejoong. Dihisap kuat tanda lahir sang istri.

Jaejoong tidak mau tinggal diam, tangan nya pun mulai meraba – raba ABS changmin. Disela – sela hisapannya changmin tersenyum.

Changmin berhenti dan melihat sekilas wajah cantik sang istri yang mulai memerah karena menahan nafsunya.

"Ingat baby, mendesahlah dan sebut nama ku disetiap desahan merdu mu itu,oke!.. dan jangan menyuruh ku untuk berhenti..." Jaejoong pun hanya bisa mengangguk

Setelah berkata seperti itu, changmin langsung menghisap nipple kanan jae dan memainkan nipple kirinya. Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menikmati service suaminya ini. Tangan jaejoong mencari – cari dimana penis suaminya.

Grabb...jaejooong memegang dan meremas penis changmin, jaejoong menundukan kepalanya dan melihat ke bawah. Dilihatnya penis sang suami yang masih tertidur dalam genggamannya.

"Ommo, changmin ah~~ penis mu besar sekali, padahal masih tertidur" jaejoong kaget melihat penis sang suami

"bangunkan dia jaejoongie, maka kamu akan melihat betapa perkasa dan kuatnya penis suami mu ini joongie sayang" dirty talk changmin disela – sela acara menyusu nya pada dada jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan muka merah padam. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa changmin akan berDirtyTalk seperti itu. Tangan lentik jaejoong mulai mengusap pelan penis changmin.

Changmin semakin giat untuk menyusu didada jaejoong. Walaupun tidak ada yang keluar namun tetap menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri buat changmin.

Jaejoong pun mulai mengocok pelan penis changmin dan perlahan – lahan penis changmin membesar. Jaejoong mulai gemas, akhirnya jaejoong mempercepat kocokannya dan meremas penis min gemas.

Changmin hanya bisa menggeram tertahan menerima kenakala tangan jaejoong. Dia lalu melepas hisapannya didada jaejoong dan bangkit dari tubuh jaejoong otomatis pegang jaejoong pada penis changmin terlepas. Changmin berlutut didada jaejoong dan menyodorkan "minconda" ke mulut mungil jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mengerti pun langsung meraup rakus penis changmin. Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa penis changmin saat tidur saja sudah sebesar ini, apalagi saat tegang sempurna? Jaejoong akui bahwa penis changmin adalah penis terbesar diantara kedua mantannya. Bukan berarti mantan – mantan jaejoong tidak memiliki penis yang besar. Penis changmin adalah penis terbesar dari yang terbesar yang pernah dilihatnya.

Jaejoong dan mantannya selama ini hanya sampai foreplay saja tidak berani sampai melakukan hubungan intim.

"Errr...euumm...eummm.." jaejoong menghisap sambil memainkan lidahnya dilubang penis changmin

Sebagai seorang Seme sejati pantang untuk changmin mendesah keras, jadi yang dilakukannya hanya menggeram tertahan.

"Ssrupp...sllurrpp...euummm..."jaejoong masih asik menghisap dan sesekali menggigit urat – urat penis sang suami.

"Damn it..! stop shim jaejoong, aku mau keluar didalam surga mu jae baby..." changmin menarik penisnya keluar dari mulut jaejoong dan Alhasil penis nya mengenai gigi – gigi rapih jaejoong dan hal tersebut menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi changmin. Dia semakin tegang!

Changmin lalu mengangkat satu kaki jaejoong ke atas bahunya. Changmin menyodorkan jarinya untuk jaejoong hisap. Setelah cukup basah, changmin memainkan jarinya dihole merah jaejoong. Ternyata hole merah jaejoong pun sudah berkedut - kedut minta diisi.

Changmin menunduk kan kepalanya, lalu meludahi hole jaejoong dan menjilat seduktif hole merah muda tersebut.

Sllurpp...sllurp... changmin menghisap hole merah muda itu sehingga mengakibatkan hole jaejoong semakin berkedut

"Shh~ changmin ah~ ayo masuk kan.. aku tidak tahan lagi" desah jaejoong frustasi karena sedari tadi changmin hanya menggoda hole nya.

"Arraseo.. as your wish princess.."Changmin kembali ke posisinya yang setengah berlutut.

Jlebb...! Tanpa babibu lagi changmin langsung memasukan penis besar dan panjangnya ke hole jaejoong

"Arrgghh...eungg..." Penis besar dan panjang itu langsung mengenai titik kenikmatan jaejoong didalam sana. Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Tak terasa air mata pun menetes.

Changmin yang melihat istrinya meneteskan air mata pun merasa bersalah.

"Baby jae mianhe.. mian.. " changmin menjilat air mata jaejoong dan mengusap pipinya lembut

"Eungg... Gwaenchana min.. Jja sekarang bergeraklah.. aku sudah siap" jaejoong tersenyum ke arah changmin. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan suaminya dimalam pertama mereka ini.

"Arraseo baby.."

Changmin menarik penisnya keluar dan hanya menyisakan kepala penisnya saja didalam.

"Aku mulai baby joongie.. gigit bahu ku saja ne.." changmin merendahkan badan nya agar jaejoong mudah memeluknya.

"Eungg..."jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajah nya dibahu kokoh changmin.

"Chup~ Saranghae Shim Jaejoong" changmin mencium pelipis jaejoong

Changmin menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu langsung menghentak kan penis nya masuk ke dalam hole sempit jaejoong yang terus berkedut minta diisi.

"Arrgh...Eungg.." jaejoong tersentak kaget, karena lagi – lagi penis besar suaminya itu menyentuh titik terdalamnya dengan cepat dan tepat

Changmin mulai menggenjot hole jaejoong perlahan – lahan. Dikeluar masukannya penis besar dan panjang itu seakan menggoda hole jaejoong

"Ahh..ughh..."Jaejoong mulai menikmati pergumulan panas ini. Jaejoong menggerakan badannya berlawanan dengan gerakan changmin. Dan sesekali jaejoong mengkerutkan holenya seakan – akan holenya tersebut menghisap dan menjepit penis changmin.

"Ohh... Jae baby~~ damn it! Suck my Fuck'n Dick baby...!" changmin merasa gila dengan hole jaejoong. Baru kali ini dia bercinta dengan namja dan tingkat kenikmatannya melebihi saat dia meniduri yeoja – yeoja nya selama ini.

"Ahh...Minn...Argghh..." jaejoong frustasi karena changmin malah mendiamkan penisnya didalam tanpa bergerak.

"Eumm? Minta lah apa yang kau ingin kan baby..." changmin menggoda jaejoong, dia sengaja hanya mendiamkan penisnya didalam hole jaejoong

"Fuck my tight pink hole with your Big Dick baby ah~~ Ahh.. dont tease me.. " jaejoong pun terpancing untuk melakukan dirty talk dan sambil menatap changmin dengan wajah yang memerah

"Oh shit... your sexy face baby..." libido changmin semakin naik melihat wajah memerah dan menambah kesan sexy apalagi dengan keringat yang keluar. He so gorgeous! Totally Sexy!

Changmin langsung menggenjot hole jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Aah...aahh...yes baby like that... ughh... Fuck me like that.. There! There! Touch me there minhh~~~" jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah menikmati genjotan dari changmin.

"Ohh jae... your hole make me going grazy baby...Akhh..ahh... Shit! " changmin semakin menggila menggenjot hole jaejoong

"More baby... More... ahhh...ah" jaejoong mendesah sambil menyemangati changmin.

Tangan changmin yang menganggur dia pakai untuk mengocok penis jaejoong dan bibirnya membuat kiss mark dileher dan dada jaejoong.

"Eungg...yeobohh~ Ohh.. ini nikmat sekali.." jaejoong sudah menggeliat resah karena gempuran changmin diketiga titik sensitifnya.

"Ahh...minn...changmin...Shhh...ahhh" badan jaejoong ikut terdorong kebelakang ketika changmin menggenjot hole nya dengan brutal dan cepat. Seperti tidak ada hari esok untuk melanjutkan permainan panas ini.

Crott...crot..Crottt... jaejoong pun mengeluarkan lahar panasnya dan mengenai perutnya dan perut changmin. Changmin menghisap jari nya yang terkena sperma jaejoong.

"Eumm... manis.. sangat manis sekali sperma mu baby joongie.. suami mu sangat menyukainya.."

"Eunggg... Ndehh~~ just for you baby, no one else.." jaejoong masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku belum keluar sayang, jadi kita lanjutkan ne...sekarang menungging lah..."

Jaejoong menurut dan berbalik badan tanpa melepaskan tautan organ intim mereka.

Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat aksi jaejoong. Dia sangat menikmati saat penisnya terjepit dihole sempit istrinya.

Chnagmin mengeluarkan total penisnya. Jaejoong sempat merasa kehilangan karena ada yang kosong. Namun...

Jlebb...Jleb..! Changmin langsung menusukan kembali penis yang masih saja tegak berdiri dengan bangga nya itu ke hole merah istrinya.

"Arrghh...! Minnhh~~ " lagi – lagi jaejoong tersentak mendapat serangan mendadak itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah dan mendongak kan kepala.

Changmin langsung menggenjot dengan cepat. Dia ingin cepat – cepat keluar dan menumpah kan sperma nya didalam tubuh sang istri.

Changmin kembali memegang penis jaejoong dan mengocoknya seirama dengan genjotannya. Bibir tebal nya pun tetap membuat maha karya dipunggung halus dan putih istri nya. Tatto dibawah tengkuk dan ditulang belakang jaejoong menambah kesan betapa Naughty dan Sexy nya istri cantiknya ini..

"Ahhh...Minn...Ughh..." jaejoong benar – benar hanya bisa mendesah nikmat. Dia meremas dada nya sendiri. Jaejoong pun iseng lalu menjepit kuat penis sang suami.

"Arrghh... Shim Jaejoong... Naughty eoh... " sekarang giliran changmin yang mendesah frustasi karena jepitan pada penisnya. Gerakannya melambat karena jepitan istrinya ini. Dia bisa akan keluar cepat bila seperti ini terus.

Changmin tidak mau kalah, dia terus berusaha menggenjot hole istrinya lagi dengan cepat.

"Kau menggoda ku baby dan aku semakin tergoda... terima lah hukuman mu anak manis.."

Plakk...plak.. changmin menampar lembut pantat kenyal sang istri dan meremasnya kuat sampai meninggalkan warna merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Ohh...Ughh..ahh.." jaejoong merasakan penis changmin semakin dalam menyentuh nya.

Changmin memegangi pinggang jaejoong agar tetap seirama dengan genjotannya.

"Ahhh... Jae baby ahh~~~~ I'm comming jae~~~"changmin menghentakan penisnya makin dalam

Crott..sruptt...crott... changmin pun akhirnya mengeluarkan lahar panasnya kedalam hole terdalam jaejoong.

"Me tooo...enghhh..." jaejoong pun ikut keluar bersamaan dengan changmin. Jaejoong merasa penuh dan hangat diholenya.

"Hangat... dan Penuh min... i like it.." komentar jaejoong dengan lemas dan ambruk dikasur.

Changmin memejamkan matanya dan masih mendiamkan penisnya didalam hangat jaejoong dan semakin hangat setelah dia memuntahkan spermanya.

Changmin lalu membalikan badan jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Mereka berganti posisi, chnagmin yang berada dibawah dan jaejoong tidur diatas tubuh changmin. Mata sayu dan wajah merah sexy istrinya membuat dia naik lagi.

Jaejoong yang sedang menyandarkan kepala nya didada hangat sang suami kaget karena merasakan penis chnagmin yang masih bersarang diholenya kembali bangun dan mulai menusuk – nusuk kembali holenya.

"Baby jaejoongie... I want more... may i?" bisik seduktif changmin sambil mengulum telinga jaejoong

"Eungg... ndehh yeobo..." jaejoong tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang suami

"Sekarang joongie baby yang diatas otte? Uke on Top..."

Jaejoong kemudian meneggakkan badannya dan menduduki pusaka sang suami yang sudah kembali bangkit dan siap bertempur sampai pagi.

Tanpa diketahui jaejoong, tidak jauh didekat mereka changmin memasang 2 tripot dan 2 handycam yang ternyata dari tadi standby merekam kegitan panas mereka berdua dari dua sisi yang berbeda.

Hahh... betapa mesumnya diri mu itu Shim Changmin -.-

**TBC/END**

**Gomawo buat yang udah baca maupun yang bersedia meluangkan waktu nya untuk review FF ini.. Ini udah cukup panjang, karena aku sengaja memadatkan ceritanya. Mungkin akan beerakhir di chapter 7 atau 8, will see.. maaf juga klo masih banyak kata – kata yang kasar atau vulgar dan gak nyambung, disini saya masih belajar... **

**Read and Review lagi yahh... dont forget!**

**Buat para pembaca yang belum sempat review, boleh kali sepatah dua patah katanya untuk menambah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Ok...? gak rugi kok hanya untuk sekedar mereview *wink* Thank you! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~~~**

**Balas review:**

**OceanBlue030415**** : hahaha, itu lah uri maknae evil kita yang suka – sukanya aja hidupnya. Keep read and review yah.. gomawo...**

**Tania3424 : masih belum tahu mau sad or happy ending. Keep read and review aja. Hehe.. gomawo...**


	5. Chapter 5

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : TWO HEART**

**CAST : MINJAE**

**DLDR!**

**Gak bisa sering update ternyata... minggu ini dan minggu depan jadwal lagi padat sekali.. saya update seminggu 2 kali aja yah.. kayaknya juga FF ini gak akan sampai di Chapter 7 atau 8, bisa lebih mungkin... mian kalo makin gak nyambung nih ceritanya sama judulnya.. tetap di RnR aja deh yah.. **

**CHAP 4**

**#STILL FLASHBACK**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 4 hari berada di Ronda dan 3 hari di Madrid. Akhirnya Pasangan pengantin baru kita dan seluruh keluarga serta sahabat kembali pulang ke Seoul. Seindahnya – indahnya negara orang tetap saja negara kelahiran adalah yang terbaik. Hampir seminggu berada dinegara orang, membuat mereka rindu dengan tanah kelahirannya.

Kedua orangtua jaejoong langsung pulang ke Chungnam, lalu pasangan Changmin – jaejoong ini pulang ke rumah mereka. Rumah minimalis yang tetap saja terlihat mewah. Rumah yang terletak didaerah Cheongdam-dong itu merupakan rumah hadiah pernikahan dari orangtua jaejoong dan sungmin ibu changmin.

Ya, seminggu sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Spanyol, sungmin datang bertemu Changmin dan Jaejoong serta kedua orangtua jaejoong yang sedang berada diapartment jaejoong. Tagis haru mengawali pertemuan antara kawan lama tersebut. Walaupun terasa janggal karena tidak ada uri maknae, Shim Kyuhyun yang hadir.

Selama seminggu itu, Heechul dan Sungmin giat mencari rumah untuk kedua anak mereka tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan kedua calon suami istri tersebut. Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah rumah minimalis tapi tetap terlihat mewah dan menghadap ke sungai han. Letak rumah sangat strategis dan indah karena berada didaerah yang tinggi, sehingga bisa memandang sebagian kota Seoul.

Sungmin dan Heechul membayar setengah – setengah dari rumah tersebut. Sungmin rela membobol tabungan selama ini untuk memberikan sesuatu untuk anak dan menantunya. Tentunya uang tabungan sungmin itu bukanlah uang dari sang suami. Sebelum sungmin menikah dengan kyuhyun, sungmin juga merupakan keluarga terpandang. Dia anak dari pemilik Perusahaan Sendbill. Dan sungmin juga bekerja sebagai designer selama ini. Jadi ini murni adalah tabungan pribadi nya. Suaminya juga tidak akan pernah mengecek atau mencampuri urusan keuangan pribadi sungmin, kyuhyunnya cukup idealis untuk masalah itu. Yang terpenting, kyuhyun tetap memberikan nafkah lahir dan batin dan memastikan bahwa sungmin tidak pernah kekurangan.

Changmin dan Jaejoong cukup terkejut melihat isi rumah tersebut. Benar – benar selera mereka berdua. Eomma dan mertua mereka memang lah yang terbaik. Selalu mengerti dan tahu seperti apa selera anak – anaknya. Dan dari dua selera yang berbeda itu malah menjadi sesuatu yang indah.

Changmin membawa koper serta oleh – oleh untuk para teman nya ke dalam ruang keluarga. Sedangkan jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur. Menurut jaejoong dapur adalah tempat favorite nya setelah kamar nya. Melihat dapurnya, jaejoong sangat senang sekali. Peralatan dapur yang sangat lengkap dan modern akan menambah semangat jaejoong untuk memasak. Apalagi mengetahui suaminya itu merupakan foodmonster, jaejoong akan sering – sering bereksperimen untuk selalu membuat makanan sehat dan enak untuk suami tercintanya.

Grebb..sepasang lengan kokoh sang suami melingkar manis dipinggang perut rata jaejoong.

"Dapur yang indah sayang, berarti asupan untuk perut ku akan selalu terpenuhi. Tapi jangan terlalu lama juga berkutat didapur eoh... "min junior" juga butuh asupan gizi... arraseo.." bisik changmin sambil meniup telinga jaejoong

"Yaa! Aishh... jinjja... mesum sekali suami ku ini eoh? Ne..Ne..Ne.. "min junior" juga akan selalu ku beri asupan yang bergizi.. puas?" jawab jaejoong kesal karena ucapan mesum suaminya tadi.

"Haha... aku belum puas sayang.. kan "min junior" belum dipuaskan.. hehe.."

"Yaa! Mesum sekali sih.."

Changmin hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jaejoong sambil menghirup wangi vanilla yang memabukkan.

"Saranghae jae baby..jangan pernah tinggalkan aku apa pun yang terjadi..arraseo.."

"Nado saranghae changmin ah, aku tipe orang yang setia.. malah yang aku takutkan adalah kau yang akan ninggalin aku.."lirih jaejoong

"Aniyo, itu gak akan pernah terjadi baby, aku terlalu bodoh jika sampai aku menyia-nyiakan mu"ucap changmin sambil mempererat pelukannya

"Kulkas kita masih kosong, bagaimana kalau kita pergi belanja bahan makanan hmm?"

"Kita makan malam diluar aja baby, habis itu baru kita belanja bahan makanan. Kamu pasti lelah kan..."

"Aigoo... pengertian sekali suami ku yg tampan ini eoh? Baiklah.. aku mau makan sushi.. otteyo?"

"Baik.. kita makan sushi malam ini..jja kamu mandi duluan.. biar aku yg memasukan koper kita ke kamar.."

"Ne yeobo.. gomawo.."

changmin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan jaejoong ke kamar mereka...

drrtt...drrtt..hp changmin pun bergetar..

"Yeobseo eomma? Ne kami sudah sampai.. gomawo buat rumahnya.. jaejoongie lagi mandi, kami akan makan malam diluar... ne arraseo.. saranghae eomma.."

Setelah selesai percakapan singkat dengan eommanya, changmin pun mematikan teleponnya. Dia melihat layar hp nya...

"DEG..! Kenapa aku masih memakai foto ku dengan noona? Shit! Bagaimana sampai jaejoongie melihatnya?" Changmin pun langsung mengganti wallpaper hp nya dengan foto pernikahan mereka

Changmin kembali memasukan hp nya ke saku dan mengambil koper – koper yang masih ada diruang keluarga, lalu menyeretnya menuju kamar mereka. Sesampainya di kamar, changmin menaruh koper disudut kamar. Sambil menunggu jaejoong mandi, changmin tiduran disofa.

Jaejoong selesai mandi sekitar 1 jam kemudian, lalu dia menghampiri changmin disofa. Jaejoong berlutut dan memandangi wajah tampan suaminya.

"Jangan pernah berubah pikiran untuk meninggalkan ku changmin ah, karena sepenuhnya hati ku sudah aku serah kan kepada mu." Setelah berkata seperti itu jaejoong pun mencium lembut pipi changmin

"Changmin ah~~ palli irreona chagiya~~"jaejoong sengaja mendayukan suara ditelinga changmin. Dia sangat senang mengganggu suami nya ini. Ckckck.. bersiap-siap lah menerima hukuman mu nanti gajah cantik karena telah mengganggu suami evil mu.

Jaejoong lalu berdiri, bermaksud akan menyiapkan baju untuk changmin, namun tangan nya ditarik dan badan nya pun terjatuh ke atas tubuh changmin.

"Kyaa~~ changmin ah.."

Changmin lalu mendekap erat jaejoong dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jaejoong hanya diam dan menikmati perlakukan changmin ini.

"Tubuh mu wangi sekali shim jaejoongie~~" changmin menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher jaejoong dan menjilat lehernya.

"Andwae! Cepat lepaskan aku, kita bisa – bisa tidak makan malam jika terus dalam posisi seperti ini."

"hahaha... Takut eoh? Siapa suruh tadi mendesah ditelinga ku hmm? Nappeun jaejoongie.."

"Mi..mian... ayo sana mandi, aku sudah lapar tau.."

"Baiklah.." sambil masih mendekap jaejoong, changmin pun bangkit berdiri. Dan mau tidak mau jaejoong yang kaget, reflek memeluk leher changmin erat.

"Yaa! Aish.. jangan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita berdua jatuh.."

"Ne mianhe istri ku yang cerewet... chup~~" changmin mengecup lembut bibir istri nya

Changmin lalu menurunkan jaejoong dikasur dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat punggung suaminya. Ia pun beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar pakaian kemudian mengambil baju untuk changmin lalu kembali ke kamar dan meletakkannya diatas kasur.

Setelah mengambil baju untuk changmin, jaejoong pun membawa koper ke dalam kamar pakaian dan kemudian membuka koper dan memasukan baju nya dan baju changmin ke dalam lemari. Ternyata baju – baju nya yang diapartment sudah ada tertata dilemari ini. Baju changmin pun sudah tertata rapi dilemari.

Ketika sedang memilih baju untuk changmin, jaejoong tidak sengaja melihat kaos bertuliskan "My Wife" dengan tanda panah ke kiri. Jaejoong mengambilnya dan memperhatikan nya detail.

"Kaos couple..?" Jaejoong pun mencari pasangan kaos ini dilemari gantungan dan tumpukan baju yang dilipat, namun hasilnya nihil.

Ceklekk... pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan changmin keluar dalam keadaan naked. Buru – buru jaejoong memasukan kembali kaos itu. Jaejoong pura – pura membereskan baju – baju dari koper mereka.

"Baby jae, mana pakaian ku?"

"Sudah dikasur sayang, tinggal pakai saja. Aku lagi beresin baju kita." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit berteriak

Changmin mengambil baju dan celana yang sudah tersedia dikasur.

"kajja, aku sudah siap"

Jaejoong pun menutup pintu lemari dan keluar dari kamar pakaian.

"Aigoo, tampannya suami ku setelah selesai mandi" jaejoong pun berjalan mendekati changmin lalu memeluknya

"Dan suami ku wangi...aku suka wangi mu sayang.." jaejoong menggesek kan hidungnya didada bidang sang suami. Perkataan dan kelakuan jaejoong ini sempat membuat changmin bingung, namun setelah itu dia tersenyum

"Kajja, jangan merayu suami mu ini terus, bisa – bisa kita beneran tidak jadi makan malam. Aku sih tidak masalah karena aku bisa memakan mu. hehe"

"Shirreo! Aku lapar... Let's Go!" jaejoong buru – buru melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng lengan changmin dengan mesra.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar kamar sambil sesekali saling menggoda. Changmin mengambil kunci mobil yang ada dimeja makan dan mereka berjalan menuju garasi lewat pintu samping dapur.

Changmin membuka kan pintu penumpang untuk jaejoong kemudian menutup nya. Setelah itu dia memutari mobil dan masuk ke kursi kemudi. Changmin menstater mobil dan keluar rumah.

"Kau ingin makan direstoran mana baby?"

"Eumm, restoran tempat kita pertama bertemu saja. Kebetulan itu restoran jepang kan?"

"Roger Captain!"

Hanya butuh 20 menit untuk sampai direstoran yang mereka maksud. Setelah parkir, mereka pun segera turun dan saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka mengabaikan pandangan aneh orang – orang yang ada disekitar mereka. Mereka pun memilih duduk dipojok ruangan restoran agar lebih privasi. Biar bagaimana pun mereka tetaplah orang – orang yang cukup terkenal.

Setelah duduk, mereka memesan makanan kesukaan mereka.

Drrtt...Drrttt...Drtt... Hp changmin kembali bergetar, changmin melihat ID Caller pada HP nya. Tertulis "Detektif Jang" pada layar HP nya. Changmin lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobseo?"

["Tuan, dia sudah kembali ke korea 2 hari yang lalu. Dia sekarang berada di Daegu."]

Changmin sempat terkejut mendengar laporan dari orang yang meneleponnya ini, namun ia segera merubah ekspresi nya lagi

"Hmm? Arraseo, besok aku akan ke kantor. Kita bicarakan saja besok dikantor." Changmin lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Nuguya?" tanya jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"Eoh? Sekertaris Kang menelepon, katanya ada investor yang akan bekerja sama" Bohong changmin.

"Oh.. arraseo.." senyum jaejoong

Tidak lama setelah itu, makanan pun datang dan mereka begitu menikmati acara makan malam mereka. Setelah acara makan malam itu, mereka pun pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah tangga dan bahan – bahan makanan. Karena jaejoong lebih senang memasak sendiri dari pada makan makanan instan.

**TBC/END**

**Ottokhe? Jaejoong mulai curiga dan changmin udah mulai bohong tuh... akan adakah kebohongan – kebohongan berikutnya? Wait and See... kkkkk~~**

**Maaf banget kalo alurnya kecepetan yah, jadi agak gak nyambung gimana gitu... Mianhe.. Mohon saran dan Kritik yang membangun yah.. kalo Cuma mau kritik untuk ngebash, mending gak usah deh.. **

**Gomawo yang Udah Read n Review... Akhirnya saya bisa merasakan apa yang author – author rasakan kalo FF nya banyak yang View tapi sedikit yang Review.. hahaha... Aku ora opo – opo lah~~~ **

**KEEP READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : TWO HEART**

**CAST : MINJAE, KYUJAE?**

**DLDR!**

**Pokoknya, dari Chapter 1 sampai gak tau berakhir di chapter berapa, akan Flashback terus yah. Biar tau pokok permasalahnya. Karena saya gak suka alur yang maju mundur maju keseringan. Mending selesain dulu flashbacknya baru balik ke masa itu. Hehehe.. **

**ENJOY IT!**

**CHAP 5**

**#STILL FLASHBACK**

Hampir sebulan mereka menikah dan hubungan mereka semakin hari semakin mesra saja. Dan sudah 2 minggu semenjak changmin menerima telepon itu dan besoknya mendengar laporan langsung dari detektif suruhannya, changmin sudah tidak mendengar kabar apa – apa lagi.

Changmin memang sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi namun terkadang hati nya ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Disaat – saat tertentu saat changmin sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan jaejoong, changmin terkadang merindukan sosok itu. Apa changmin mulai goyah? Hanya bertahan sebulan saja kah pernikahannya?

Setiap sosok itu terlintas dipikirannya, changmin akan langsung menemui dan memeluk jaejoong dengan erat. Dia selalu memastikan bahwa jantungnya tetap berdegup kencang saat bersama dengan istrinya tersebut. Dia yakin bahwa dia mencintai jaejoong. Dan memang benar dia mencintai jaejoong, ini bukan obsesi apalagi pelarian seperti apa yang aboji nya waktu itu katakan. Karena sejak kenal jaejoong, changmin tidak pernah lagi mengingat victoria, jaejoong sudah mengalihkan dunia nya.

Namun terkadang apa yang kita harapkan tidak selalu sejalan dengan apa yang terjadi. Tepat pada anniversarry mereka yang ke 2 bulan, saat jaejoong sedang berbelanja untuk membuat makanan kesukaan suaminya, dia melihat seorang wanita yang memakai kaos bertuliskan "My Hubby" dengan tanda panah kanan. Sama persis dengan yang pernah dia lihat dilemari pakaiannya.

Wanita itu sedang berbelanja juga disupermarket yang sama. Namun jaejoong tetap berpikiran positif, pasangan yang memiliki kaos seprti itu kan tidak hanya 1 orang saja, pasti banyak orang. Pasti wanita itu juga sedang bersama suaminya. Dan lagi suami nya itu tadi pagi masih memakai kemeja yang dia sediakan sendiri dan kaos itu sudah dia simpan ditempat yang aman.

Usia pernikahan mereka pun sudah menginjak bulan ke 4 dan Shim Aboji pun belum memberikan restunya. Changmin yakin dengan pasti bahwa abojinya sudah mengetahui pernikahannya dengan jaejoong, namun sampai saat ini ketika bertemu, changmin dan aboji nya bersikap biasa saja.

Sampai suatu ketika...

Ting Tong~~ Ting Tong~~ Bel Rumah kediaman Changmin dan Jaejoong pun berbunyi.

Kebetulan jaejoong sedang dirumah dan sedang memasak makan malam untuk sang suami yang sebentar lagi akan pulang.

Jaejoong pun melangkah kan kaki nya ke depan untuk membuka pintu. Tanpa melihat intercom, jaejoong langsung membuka pintu rumah nya dan...

"A..ahjushi?" jaejoong shock dan terdiam melihat siapa tamu nya

"Begitu kah cara mu menyambut tamu Jaejoong ssi?" ucap kyuhyun dingin

"Ah, mianhamnida ahjushi, silahkan masuk." Jaejoong menggeser badan nya dan mempersilahkan kyuhyun untuk masuk.

Jaejoong menutup pintu lalu berniat untuk mengambil HP nya disaku celana nya...

"Jangan telepon anak itu.. dia akan panik dan pasti mengebut dari kantornya dalam waktu 5 menit.."

"Ah ne ahjushi, silahkan duduk, saya buatkan minuman dulu.." jaejoong pun berlari kecil menuju dapurnya untuk membuat minuman dan tidak lupa mematikan kompor nya.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, jaejoong kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa teh ginseng merah dan beberapa toples berisi cemilan kesukaan changmin.

Jaejoong meletak kan semuanya dimeja dan ia pun duduk dihadapan kyuhyun.

Jujur saat ini jaejoong begitu khawatir dan tegang. Dia tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan kyuhyun aboji katakan dan lakukan. Yang dia tau dari ibunya dan ibu mertua nya bahwa kyuhyun itu sangat kejam dan bermulut pedas.

"apa kau bahagia sudah menjadikan anak kebanggaan ku menjadi gay, jaejoong ssi?"

"A..ahjushi.."jaejoong tersentak dengan perkataan kyuhyun tersebut

"Wae? Kau sudah puas kan bermain-main dengan anak ku selama 4 bulan menikah dengannya. Sekarang waktunya kau melepasnya jaejoong ah..jangan siksa lagi anak ku dengan ketidak normalan mu itu.."

"Mianhe ahjushi.. jeongmal mianhe.."lirih jaejoong dan jaejoong berlutut didepan kyuhyun. Jaejoong tidak menangis, tapi hatinyacukup tertusuk mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun tadi. Benar kata bumonimnya jika kyuhyun aboji itu bermulut tajam.

"Aku ingin sekali menyingkirkan mu jaejoong ah, tapi mengingat bahwa orangtua mu adalah senior sekaligus sahabat-sahabat ku, aku tidak bisa.. akumemohon pada mu jaejoong..minta cerailah dari changmin.. aku aboji nya, aku tau bagaimana tabiatnya.. kau hanya pelaraian saja...dia pasti tidak benar-benar mencintai mu jaejoong ah.."ucap kyuhyun tajam

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan menunduk mendapat ceramah gratis dari mertuanya tersebut.

"Saya mohon ahjushi, restui lah kami. Beri saya waktu untuk membuktikan kepada ahjushi jika saya pantas untuk menjadi menantu anda dan menyandang nama tulus mencintai changmin."Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menatap mertua nya tersebut. Jaejoong berbicara dengan penuh keyakinan dan ketulusan.

DEG! Kyuhyun bisa melihat mata bulat jaejoong. Terpancar kesedihan,kecewa namun tulus saat jaejoong menatapnya sambil berkata seperti tadi. Kyuhyun terdiam melihat jaejoong yang menatap nya seperti itu.

Astaga tatapan mata itu seperti mata sungmin saat dulu kyuhyun memberitahu sungmin bahwa aboji dan eomma kyuhyun menolak sungmin sebagai menantunya, karena mereka tidak tau bahwa sungmin selama ini menutupi siapa jati diri sebenarnya. sejak saat itu kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan pernah mau menyakiti hati sungmin dan melihat pancaran mataseperti itu lagi.

"Begitu kah dulu mingie rasakan saat aboji dan eomma ku menolaknya dulu? Tatapan mata terluka seperti itu... apa aku sudah keteraluan menghina nya? Bagaimana pun dia anak Hangeng hyung dan Heechul noona, bisa mati aku kalo cinderella itu tau anaknya ku hina seperti ini. Hah.. sepertinya aku harus memberikan kesempatan."Batin kyuhyun

"Ekhm! Baiklah jaejoong ah, bukti kan pada ku bahwa kau memang pantas untuk jadi pendamping changmin dan menantu ku.. 1 bulan.. bagaimana?"

"Eh? Ah ne ahjushi.. saya akan bukti kan bahwa saya pantas.. saya tidak akan mengecewakan ahjushi.." jaejoong menerima tantangan kyuhyun dengan percaya diri dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Perjanjian ini hanya kita berdua saja yang tau, tidak changmin atau pun istri ku.. aku ingin mengenal bagaimana menantu ku, agar aku bisa menilai layak tidak nya dia masuk dalam keluarga kami.."

"Ne ahjushi, apapun akan kulakukan agar ahjushi mau merestui kami.. biarlah kali ini saya yang berkorban untuk hubungan kami"

Kyuhyun memberikan Kartu Namanya kepada Jaejoong "Baiklah kalau begitu.. Besok temui aboji di cafe dekat kantor aboji.. dan kembali lah memanggil ku aboji, rasanya tidak adil bagi ku jika istri ku kau panggil eomma, tapi aku kau panggil ahjushi.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, kyuhyun pun buru – buru keluardari rumah jaejoong. Gengsi nya terlalu besar untuk mengakui bahwa dia senang dipanggil aboji. Kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya dan malah menghayalkan bagaimana rasanya juga di panggil haraboji oleh cucu nya nanti. Tapi... dia bahkan baru akan merestui anaknya menjadi gay dan yang dapat dipastikan tidak akan ada keturunan Shim Murni. Jika pun ada pasti, anak yang diadopsi oleh mereka.

[Eitss.. ini FF kyuhyun ssi, apapun bisa direkayasa, jadi berharap lah akan dipanggil Haraboji nantinya.. hohoho..]

Setelah kepergian kyuhyun, jaejoong pun kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 petang dan sebentar lagi pasti suaminya pulang dan teriak – teriak minta makan. Setiap pagi changmin selalu diberi susu, roti dan nasi goreng oleh jaejoong. Siangnya, semenjak menikah, changmin selalu ingin makan masakan jaejoong. Dan ketika siang, jaejoong pasti ke kantor changmin untuk mengantarkan makanan. Tadi saja 2 kotak bento yang jaejoong bawa bersih tidak tersisa. Padahal niatnya mau makan berdua, tapi jatah makanannya pun diambil. Tapi tak apa lah, daripada dia harus makan diluar yang tidak sehat dan tidak bersih.

Sambil menunggu masakannya matang, jaejoong duduk di kursi, jaejoong berpikir kira – kira ujian apa yang akan kyu aboji berikan. Mulai sekarang, jaejoong juga harus mencari tau apa yang disukai atau tidak disukai kyu aboji, agar tidak menyinggung perasaan kyu aboji.

Tapi jika seperti itu, terlihat tidak tulus. Padahal jaejoong ingin, diterima tanpa harus berpura – pura atau tanpa harus melihat siapa dirinya.

Chup~ ciuman manis dipipi jaejoong menyadarkan nya dari lamunannya. Ternyata suaminya sudah pulang.

"Yeobo.. kau mengagetkan ku tau.."

"Haha mian, habisnya kau melamun sayang.. waeyo hmm?"

Changmin duduk disamping jaejoong dan mengangkat tubuh jaejoong lalu mendudukan jaejoong dipangkuannya. Changmin lalu memeluk pinggang jaejoong.

"Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang berat sayang.. badanmu bisa makin kurus.. arraseo.."

"Ne yeobo.. tadi aku hanya memikirkan diri mu.. kemana lari nya makanan – makanan itu.."

"Eh? Larinya? Sebagian ke otak ku, agar tetap encer. Sebagian lagi ke "min junior". Kan min junior juga harus bertumbuh kembang.."

"Ommo! Ya! Mau sebesar apalagi? Bisa – bisa nanti hole ku robek changmin ah.. aigoo..." ucap jaejoong sambil memukul pelan lengan changmin yang dibertengger diperutnya.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan surga ku terluka apalagi robek sayang.."

"Ck, dasar mesum.." jaejoong hanya berdecak mendengar jawaban changmin

"Mesum begini, aku suami mu shim jaejoong.."

"Ne arra arra.. aku sedang masak, kau mandi dulu lah min. Nanti aku siapkan bajunya.. palli.."

Jaejoong pun turun dari pangkuan suaminya dan menuju kompor melihat masakan yang tadi ditinggalnya.

"Shim Jaejoong, awas kau nanti malam.." changmin menggerutu dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Setelah selesai memasak, jaejoong menata makanannya di meja makan. Jaejoong mencuci tangannya dan kemudian berjalan ke kamar untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk suami tercintanya.

Setelah menyiapkan baju untuk changmin, jaejoong menunggu sambil tiduran diatas ranjang king size mereka. Jaejoong lalu mengeluarkan kartu nama shim aboji dan melihat alamat kantornya.

Padahal tanpa diberitahu pun jaejoong tau dimana kantor mertua nya tersebut karena lokasinya tidak jauh dari cafe nya yaitu cojjeje. Sebisa mungkin besok jaejoong harus bersikap normal, tidak boleh gugup dan bertindak memalukan. Jaejoong pun kembali memasukan kartu nama kyuhyun ke kantong celananya.

15 menit kemudian akhirnya chnagmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Seperti biasa, dia pasti akan keluar kamar mandi tanpa memakai sehelai kain sekalipun. Itulah lah salah satu kebiasaan changmin yang baru jaejoong ketahui setelah menikah dengan nya. Aigoo... -.-

Changmin langsung naik ke tempat tidur dalam keadaan naked dan masih basah. Jaejoong hanya diam dan memasang wajah sepolos – polosnya melihat kelakukan suami mesumnya ini.

"Makannya ditunda saja bagaimana? Aku lebih tertarik memakan diri mu jae baby.."

"No No.. Big No! Cepatlah pakai baju, aku akan menunggu mu dimeja makan.." jaejoong kemudian bangkit dari acara tidur – tidurannya dan keluar kamar.

Mendengar penolakan itu changmin mempoutkan diri nya dan menghentak – hentakan kaki nya diatas kasur. Ck, kekanakan eoh?

Tak lama setelah itu changmin pun sudah menyusul jaejoong dimeja makan. Seperti biasa, changmin akan minta untuk disuapkan oleh jaejoong. Dan mau tidak mau jaejoong pun harus duduk dipangkuan suaminya dan menyuapinya dengan bibir.

Tiap ditanya, alasan changmin selalu sama "Lebih nikmat dan lezat saat disuapi oleh istri mu tercinta apalagi disuapi dengan bibir." Seperti itu lah jawaban polos yang dilontarkan oleh changmin. Dia hanya akan diminta disuapi bila sedang berada dirumah ataupun dikantor. Untuk direstoran atau ditempat umum lainnya, jaejoong pasti tidak akan mau.

Esok harinya...

Jaejoong bilang pada changmin bahwa siang hari nya, dia tidak bisa mengantarkan makanan, karena harus pergi ke cafe nya dan bertemu tamu penting. Ya, kyuhyun memang tamu penting, dia harus mendapat restu dari mertua keras kepala nya itu. Upss... jaejoong sudah berani mengatai mertuanya keras kepala. Tapi itu lah kenyataan yang diungkapkan oleh sungmin eomma dan heechul eomma.

Jadi pagi ini, jaejoong sekalian membawakan makanan untuk changmin, sehingga nanti siang dia bisa menyuruh OB dikantornya untuk memanaskan makanan yang sudah jaejoong buatkan.

Walaupun jaejoong tidak yakin, makanan itu akan bertahan sampai siang nanti, ingat bahwa suaminya ini adalah food monster, kan bisa saja sesampainya dikantor, changmin akan memakan bekal untuk dimakan saat istrirahat. Tapi biarlah, itu lebih baik daripada makanannya harus terbuang karena dia lupa makan.

Awalnya changmin protes, tapi melihat tatapan puppy eyes istrinya itu, akhirnya changmin mengalah dan untungnya changmin tidak bertanya lebih lanjut siapa tamu pentingnya itu.

Setelah mengantar changmin sampai depan pintu rumah dan melihat mobilnya pergi, jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan membereskan rumah terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi.

Hampir sejam jaejoong membereskan rumah, lalu jaejoong ke kamar dan mengambil HP serta kartu nama yang ada disaku celananya dan menelepon kyuhyun. Hahh... dia merasa sedang mengkhianati suaminya. Seperti akan berselingkuh.

Jaejoong awalnya bingung, harus menelepon ke kantor atau langsung ke HP mertuanya itu. Akhirnya setelah memikirkannya, jaejoong memutuskan untuk menelepon HP nya saja biar lebih privasi. Kan bisa saja sekertaris mertua nya itu mengadu pada sungmin eomma dan semua bisa gagal. Jaejoong hanya ingin berusaha memperjuangkan cintanya.

Tuttt..Tuttt...Pip...

"Yeobseo Kyuhyun Aboji, ini Jaejoong.. maaf mengganggu waktu anda.." jaejoong pun memulai percakapannya

["Ah ne jaejoong ah.. kau tidak mengganggu.. ada apa?"]

"Ano...kira – kira jam berapa kita akan bertemu aboji?"

["Ahh... kemarin kita belum sepakat waktu dan tempatnya ne? Arraseo, kita bertemu saat jam makan siang saja, kau tau Cafe Cojjeje? Aboji dengar dari orang – orang kalo tempat itu enak dan nyaman, bagaimana?"]

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pernyataan kyuhyun itu. "Ne arraseo aboji, saya tau tempat itu.. kita bertemu saat makan siang.."

**#SKIP TIME**

Sudah hampir setengah jam jaejoong menunggu kyuhyun dicafe nya ini. Pada saat jaejoong datang, para perkerjanya sangat kaget, karena sudah hampir 2 bulan ini, jaejoong tidak berkunjung dan hanya memantau lewat telepon atau memanggil managernya ke kantor utama jaejoong.

Jaejoong untuk menyuruh semua karyawannya untuk bersikap biasa saja saat dia disini. Dan jaejoong meminta lantai 2 cafe nya dikosongkan. Padahal jam segini adalah waktunya makan siang dan cafe jaejoong ini merupakan tempat makan siang favorite. Sehingga harusnya jam segini lantai 1 maupun lantai 2 harusnya sudah penuh terisi pelanggan, namun jaejoong menyuruh karyawannya agar membatasi pengunjung, karena lantai 2 harus kosong.

Bagi jaejoong, sehari mengurangi pemasukan toh dia tidak akan bangkrut. Jika makanan restoran itu enak, pelanggan pasti akan selalu kembali.

Ketika jaejoong sedang main PSP, seorang pelayan bername tag hyorin datang bersama kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tidak lupa memberikan tip untuk wanita cantik itu. Jaejoong pun mempersilahkan kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Aboji ingin pesan apa?" jaejoong pun menawarkan kyuhyun dan memberi kode ke hyorin untuk memberikan menu

Kyuhyun mengambil menu dan membukanya. Kyuhyun pun hanya memesan vanilla late saja. Jaejoong pun menyerahkan paperbag berisikan wine ke kyuhyun.

"Ini ada oleh – oleh dari saya aboji"

Kyuhyun pun mengambil paperbag tersebut dan melihat isi nya. "mulai mencoba menarik simpati eoh?"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan perkataan kyuhyun, apalagi maksud dari mertuanya ini? Kenapa seperti changmin yang senang membuatnya pusing dengan permainan kata – kata yang sulit dia cerna dengan cepat.

"Mi..mian aboji? Apa aboji tidak suka? Maaf jika aboji tidak suka wine nya.."

"Malah sebaliknya jaejoong ah, saya dan sungmin adalah pecinta wine. Kau pasti sudah tau hal itu kan dan mencoba menarik simpati ku mulai dari hal – hal kecil seperti ini?"

"Eh? Jinjjayo? Saya benar – benar tidak tau, changmin atau pun sungmin eomma tidak pernah bilang apa – apa. Saya memberi aboji wine karena oleh – oleh yang saya bawa hanya wine, jadi daripada saya tidak membawa apa – apa untuk anda, saya bawa saja wine masih tersisa untuk oleh – oleh."

Mendengar pernyataan jaejoong, kyuhyun pun malu dan berusaha memasang wajah poker face nya... kau terlalu Pede kyuhyun ssi -.-

Kyuhyun melihat PSP yang tergeletak di atas meja. Setaunya, itu adalah PSP milik anaknya. Kemana – mana PSP itu selalu ada. Kenapa kyuhyun bisa ingat karena, kyuhyun sendiri yang membelikannya untuk changmin. PSP couple, karena kyuhyun pun punya persis seperti milik changmin hanya beda warna saja, kyuhyun biru dan changmin merah.

"Itu, kenapa ada pada mu?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk PSP yang tergeletak dimeja dengan dagunya

"Igo? Changmin yang meminjamkannya pada ku. Katanya jika kau bosan, lebih baik main PSP saja.. begitu.. awalnya saya tidak tertarik bahkan justru membenci benda ini, karena dulu saat kami dekat, ketika saya sedang berbicara, changmin sering mengabaikan saya dan malah asik bermain dengan PSP bodoh nya ini.. itu sangat menyebalkan aboji.." tanpa disadari, jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar uneg – uneg menantunya ini dan hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi jaejoong saat bercerita. Sama seperti ekspresi sungminnya jika sedang marah karena dia abaikan. Dan diabaikannya pun sama, gara – gara PSP bodoh itu.

Tapi kenapa changmin dengan sukarela meminjamkan PSP nya untuk jaejoong, lalu dia bermain dengan apa? Kurang lebih, kyuhyun dan changmin itu sama, tidak bisa jauh dari PSP dan jika ada waktu kosong pasti akan memainkan benda mati itu. Benarkah changmin yang egois itu bahkan mau berbagi barang kesayangannya? Benar – benar mencintai jaejoong kah anaknya itu?

Hyorin pun datang membawa vanilla late untuk kyuhyun dan kembali pergi.

"Jaejoong ah, secinta apakah kau kepada changmin? Jika harus memilih kebahagiaan changmin atau kebahagian mu, mana yang kau pilih?" kyuhyun memulai ujiannya untuk jaejoong sambil meneguk perlahan vanilla late nya itu

"Eumm? Kata eomma kita tidak boleh mencintai orang 100% karena jika orang itu melukai kita, sakitnya pun akan 100%.. saya tidak tau secara pasti aboji, apakah saya sudah mencintai changmin atau belum, tetapi yang saya tau pasti, saya nyaman saat didekatnya, dia memperlakukan saya selayaknya saya orang yang paling berharga."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengar dan memperhatikan jaejoong. Apakah anak ini benar – benar berkata jujur atau hanya kamuflase saja. Dari sorot matanya jaejoong terpancar rasa senang dan ketulusan, tapi ada raut kecewa juga.

"seiring berjalannya waktu, sepertinya kata – kata eomma akan saya langgar. Sepertinya saya akna mencintai changmin hingga 100%. Aboji tau istilah semakin besar keuntungan yang didapat, semakin besar pula resiko nya? Mungkin seperti itulah nantinya perasaan saya kepada changmin"

"Lalu bagaimana pilihan mu? Kebahagiaan changmin atau kebahagiaan mu?"

"tentunya saya akan memilih kebahagian ku. Karena changmin selalu bilang kebahagiaan saya adalah kebahagian dia juga. Otomatis jika saya bahagia, changmin pasti bahagia dan itu mutlak dan changmin selalu mengucapkan itu 12 kali setiap hari. Dan changmin juga selalu bilang, jika dia bahagia, saya pun akan bahagia. Sejauh ini sih prinsip kami itu masih berlaku. Belum tentu yang menurut orang bahagia, tapi bagi kami yang menjalani nya juga ikut bahagia kan? Bahagia itu diukur dari bagaimana pribadi itu memandang dan menilai kebahagiaannya itu sendiri. Dengan kata lain, kebahagian itu sama dengan keegoisan. Jika ada yang bilang, saya bahagia melihat dia bahagia bersama orang lain, maka saya rela melepasnya. Menurut saya itu hanya ucapan orang yang putus asa. Intinya jika kita tidak bisa bersama, kita tidak jodoh, tidak usah mengucapkan kata – kata penguat diri sendiri, itu jatuhnya kan membuat dia lemah. Jadi pertanyaan aboji salah."

Kyuhyun tidak suka jika dia dipersalahkan, makan dari itu kyuhyun bertanya lagi ke jaejoong. "itu kan hanya kata – kata yang diucapkan orang – orang sedang jatuh cinta. Apa kau tau masa lalu changmin? Seperti hobby, apa yang disuka maupun yang tidak dia suka dan siapa saja pacarnya?"

"Aniyo.."Jawab jaejoong enteng

"Mwo? Kau menikah tapi tidak mengenal secara baik bagaimana suami mu?"

"Seiring berjalannya waktu pasti saya akan tau kok aboji. Saya bisa saja bertanya atau pun menyelidikinya, tapi saya tidak mau. Bisa saja kan terjadi kebohongan saat dia mengucapkannya atau pun data yang saya punya tidak akurat, itu kan bisa menimbulkan konflik, biaralah waktu yang menjawab. Memang tidak 24 jam kami bertemu, tapi setidaknya kami tinggal dirumah yang sama, tidur dikamar dan diranjang yang sama, tidak mungkin ada kepura – puraan. Jika pun ada, tidak akan sampai 24 jam juga kan dia berpura – pura, pasti ada saat dimana sifat dan sikap aslinya terlihat." Ucap jaejoong santai

"Jujur, saya tidak suka ada konflik, jika konflik bisa diminimalisir, saya kan melakukannya. Akan tetapi jika ada yang mengusik area pertahanan saya, mau tidak mau saya pun akan bertindak. Bagaimana pun saya seorang namja yang suka berkompetisi dan menerima tantangan. Seorang namja sejati harus bisa mempertahankan Harga diri nya kan, kecuali terdesak."

Kyuhyun bisa menangkap maksud dari kata – kata jaejoong tersebut. Secara halus, jaejoong ingin agar kyuhyun tidak mengusik kehidupan changmin dan jaejoong lebih jauh. Menantunya ini benar – benar unik. Tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Lembut dan Tegas juga. Dia tidak sabar untuk menguji dan membaca bagaimana sifat menantu cantiknya ini. Uppss.. kyuhyun secara tidak langsung memuji jaejoong aniya? Kkkk~~

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun tersebut, jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan nya keluar kaca restoran sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun yang menguras otaknya.

Sambil berpikir apalagi yang akan dikatakannya, kyuhyun pun ikut melihat keluar jendela restoran sambil meminum vanilla latenya yang sudah setengah.

DEG!

DEG!

Ekspresi yang sama ditunjukan oleh kedua manusia berbeda umur itu melihat apa yang ada di luar cafe tersebut. Jantung mereka berdua berdetak cepat...

**TBC/END**

**Hayoo... kira – kira apa yang dilihat jaejoong dan kyuhyun diluar cafe?**

**Chapter ini Minjae Momentnya dikit, banyak kan KyuJae.. hahhahaha... apa ganti pairing aja nih, jadi KyuJae?**

**Mian kalo ada kata – kata nya terlalu complex dan cenderung gak jelas.. saya Cuma menumpahkan apa yang ada diotak saya.. padahal pemilihan kata – katanya udah saya pikirkan matang – matang, tapi kalo masih gak ngerti juga... ya sudah lah, skip aja kalimat itu.. hehehe.. maklum ngetik ini pas lagi nunggu macet ditol, jadi rada – rada begitu dah...**

**Gomawo buat yang udah berkunjung dan membaca especially yang bersedia mereview...**

**Balas review:**

**OceanBlue030415**** : hahaha.. ini udah lanjut.. gomawo udah review.. dan review lagi yah...**

**boobear : gomawo buat sarannya, saya agak malas ngetik panjang – panjang sebenarnya, tapi karena ada reader yang menyarankan seperti itu, saya panjangin deh.. dan kenapa saya milih minjae, karena yunjae n changkyu udah terlalu mainstream dan udah banyak banget.. author yang ahli dalam bidang yunjae udah banyak, gak mungkin saya bisa menyaingi mereka. Kalo changkyu, saya gak suka pairing nya.. hehehe... karena di RP saya lagi pairing sama changmin, jadi saat buat FF minjae ini, feel nya lebih dapat.. (jadi curhat).. tetap read dan review..**

**KEEP READ AND REVIEW!**

**GOMAWO...**


	7. Chapter 7

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : TWO HEART**

**CAST : MINJAE**

**DLDR!**

**ENJOY IT!**

**CHAP 6**

**#STILL FLASHBACK**

DEG!

Ekspresi yang sama ditunjukan oleh kedua manusia berbeda umur itu melihat apa yang ada di luar cafe tersebut. Jantung mereka berdua berdetak cepat...

Jaejoong membulat kan matanya yang sudah bulat. Dia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seseorang yang baru Turun dari mobil Porshe 911 Turbo berwarna merah dan sekarang dia berjalan memasuki cafe nya ini. Seseorang yang ingin dia lupakan walaupun jujur masih sangat susah untuk dilupakan. Dia adalah Jung...Yunho...

Yupss... Jung Yunho mantan pacarnya yang paling berkesan dan yang paling lama berpacaran dengannya. Mantannya yang tidak cukup berani untuk mengambil keputusan untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka. Terhitung mereka sudah berpacaran dari semester 2 saat mereka kuliah di Seoul National University, hingga mereka lulus kuliah, sekitar 4 tahun mereka berpacaran dan 1,5 tahun yang lalu saat Yunho akan memperkenalkan jaejoong pada keluarganya, orangtua yunho menolak mentah – mentah dan bilang bahwa Yunho sudah dijodohkan dengan yeoja lain.

Jika saat itu Yunho tidak memutuskan jaejoong, maka yunho akan dicoret dari daftar ahli waris keluarga Jung. Mau tidak mau, dengan berat hati yunho yang masih sangat tergantung pada orangtuanya itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan jaejoong.

Sejak hari itu jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk tidak mau lagi membuka hati nya. Dia memutuskan semua komunikasi dengan Jung Yunho. Sampai akhirnya sekitar 7 Bulan yang lalu, hati jaejoong kembali bergetar saat bertemu dengan Shim Changmin disebuah Restoran Sushi. Saat itu suasana Restoran penuh, namun Changmin tetap masuk ke dalam restoran dengan berani duduk dimeja jaejoong yang kebetulan hanya diisi jaejoong sendiri dengan wajah super polos dan tanpa permisi langsung mengambil sushi jaejoong.

Ternyata changmin baru mendarat dari Jepang dan belum makan apa pun, saat dia kelaparan dan ingin makan makanan kesukaannya direstoran kesukaannya, malah restoran itu penuh. Ah dia tidak peduli masalah harga diri atau harga makanan, yang penting perutnya terpuaskan dulu, baru dia akan menyelesaikan nanti.

Ya, sudah hampir 1,5 tahun dia tidak melihat sosok itu lagi secara langsung. Kecuali saat melihat Yunho masuk pemberitaan media cetak atau pun televisi. Yunho sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan aboji nya.

Lalu apa yang dilihat kyuhyun? Kyuhyun juga melihat sesorang dari masa lalu nya. Dia adalah Song Seohyun, seseorang yang dulu pernah dijodohkan dengannya saat dia belum berkenalan dengan sungmin. Kenapa namanya terdengar familiar?

Hohoho... Wanita yang bernama asli Seo Joo Hyun ini adalah ibu kandung dari Song Victoria, mantan pacar changmin yang paling berkesan. Setelah kyuhyun bertemu sungmin dan memutuskan perjodohan tersebut, seohyun akhirnya menikah dengan seorang ahjushi kaya dari Negara Tirai Bambu dan memiliki anak bernama Victoria. Victoria adalah mantan pacar changmin yang sudah meninggalkan changmin tanpa pamit dan kabar selama 2 tahun. Setau kyuhyun, Victoria bersama keluarganya pergi ke Rusia untuk melatih bakatnya dibidang acrobatic. Maka dari itu sungmin sangat amat tidak merestui hubungan Changmin dan Victoria, karena masa lalu orangtuanya yang dulu pernah terikat pertunangan. Sungmin takut, mereka akan balas dendam kepadanya dan keluarga kecil mereka.

Dan sekarang dia melihat ibunya disini, apa victoria juga ikut pulang ke korea kah? Seohyun berjalan memasuki Cafe ini juga. Ada apa ini? Kenapa jadi begini?

Kyuhyun kembali menampakkan wajah datarnya dan kembali menatap jaejoong yang ada didepannya. Jaejoong masih setia menatap keluar cafe dimana mobil Porshe itu terparkir, walaupun pemiliknya sudah berada didalam cafe yang sama dengannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun melihat arah pandang jaejoong. Kyuhyun juga bingung kenapa jaejoong terus memperhatikan mobil Porshe Merah itu. Tapi kyuhyun melihat tatapan kecewa dan cinta dimata jaejoong saat melihat mobil itu, mungkin lebih tepatnya Pria yang tadi mengendari mobil tersebut.

"Jaejoong ah, tidak baik melihat milik orang seperti itu. Minta lah pada changmin untuk membelikan mobil seperti itu. Jangan melihat mobil itu seakan – akan kau akan mencurinya. Jangan sampai ada pemberitaan bahwa menantu Shim Corp. Mencuri sebuah mobil Porshe." Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, dia mengakui jaejoong sebagai menantunya kan. Ck, gengsi mu terlalu tinggi aboji.

Jaejoong lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kyuhyun. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan mertua evilnya ini.

"Aniyo aboji, aku tidak akan mencoreng nama baik keluarga Shim."

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua hanya diam danm sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing – masing. Sampai akhirnya...

Drrtt... Drrttt.. Drrt...HP jaejoong pun bergetar diatas meja dan menampilkan foto changmin. Rupanya changmin akan melakukan Video Call.

"A..aboji, changmin menelepon dan sepertinya akan Video Call. Ottokhe?"

"Angkatlah, aboji akan ke toilet sebentar" kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh mencari dimana letak toilet.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dan mengangkat panggilan dari suaminya itu.

"Yeobseo yeobo ah~~" jaejoong berbicara dengan nada seriang dan wajah secantik agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari suaminya tersebut.

["Baby Joongie ah~~ Bogoshippo~~"] disebrang sana changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya saat melakukan video call bersama istrinya ini.

"Kkkk~ baru 4 Jam kita tidak bertemu sayang. Kau sudah makan kan?"

["Eumm... aku sudah makan, tapi terasa hambar makanannya."]

"Eh? Wae? Tidak enak kah? Perasaan aku masak seperti biasanya kok"

["Terasa hambar karena tidak ada bibir mu yang menyuapi ku baby joongie. Makanan mu enak seperti biasa, tapi tidak senikmat biasanya, karena bukan bibir mu yang menyuapi melainkan hanya sendok. Huuhh..."]

Jaejoong hanya bersweetdrop mendengar perkataan suaminya ini.

"Yaa aishh..."

["Baby, kok sepi sekali ditempat mu, mana klien mu itu?"] terlihat wajah changmin yang bingung.

"Ah, beliau sedang ke toilet. Ini juga sudah selesai kok. Kau akan pulang cepatkah baby?"

["Oh begitu.. Mianhe baby, aku pulang agak larut, ada pekerjaan yang harus selesai malam ini. Karena besok aku akan ke Jepang."]

"Eh? Ke Jepang? Kenapa mendadak?"

["Ada investor lokal dijepang yang ingin bertemu dan menawarkan game baru sayang. Mau tidak mau aku harus ke jepang besok pagi."]

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pulang nanti aku akan membereskan pakaian mu. Agar besok pagi kau langsung berangkat saja." Wajah jaejoong terlihat tidak bersemangat mendengar rencana changmin tersebut. Entah kenapa perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

Changmin yang melihat ekspresi jaejoong tersebut merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengajak istrinya, karena ada misi lain yang ingin changmin pastikan saat di Jepang nanti.

["Baby..? Gwaenchana? Mianhe aku tidak bisa mengajak mu, karena pasti aku kan terus dikantor. Lain kali kita ke Jepang berdua ne."]

"Ne Gwaenchana, aku tutup ne teleponnya." Jaejoong tetap tersenyum walaupun agak dipaksakan.

["Baby jangan marah. Aku akan pulang cepat, agar bisa menghabiskan malam dengan mu."]

"Ne changmin ah. Sampai bertemu nanti." Jaejoong lalu memutuskan panggilan teleponnya.

Ternyata dari tadi kyuhyun sudah kembali dan berdiri sambil bersedekap melihat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melakukan Video Call. Kyuhyun melihat wajah jaejoong, dan lagi – lagi ekspresi kecewa yang ditampilkan mata itu. Seberapa banyak kah rasa kecewa yang jaejoong pendam sebenarnya?

Setelah melihat jaejoong mematikan teleponnya, kyuhyun pun menghampiri jaejoong.

"Aboji harus kembali ke kantor, karena ada rapat penting sejam lagi. Tidak apa – apa kan?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari HP nya ke kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Ne Gwaenchana aboji" Jaejoong pun berdiri dan membungkuk kan badannya.

"Kau langsung pulang lah" kyuhyun lalu menepuk pundak jaejoong dan berbalik untuk turun tangga.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum mendapat perhatian tersebut dari kyuhyun. Entah sadar atau tidak kyuhyun melakukannya. Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik.

**#SKIP TIME**

Sepulang dari Cafe, jaejoong langsung mandi dan mengistrihatkan badannya dan setelah bangun tidur pun jaejoong lebih sering melamun, seperti yang sekarang sedang dilakukannya duduk diatas Ranjang King Size Mewahnya. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Dari kembali melihat Yunho, Perjalanan changmin yang dadakan dan tidak mengajak dirinya dan Perkataan dan Kelakukan mertua nya yang sepertinya sudah sedikit melunak.

Peristiwa yang terakhir mungkin adalah hal yang membahagiakan karena perlahan – lahan ayah dari suaminya itu sudah mau menerima nya, ya walaupun jaejoong tidak mau banyak berharap.

Ngomong – ngomong tentang perjalanan dinas changmin, jaejoong belum sempat membereskan pakaian suaminya itu. Dia lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar pakaian. Dia mengeluarkan koper sedang, lalu mengisinya dengan beberapa kemeja, kaos dan celana milik suaminya.

Mengapa jaejoong merasa kecewa saat ini? Karen tidak biasanya changmin pergi mendadak dan tanpa mengajak jaejoong. Selama menikah dengan changmin, kemana pun changmin pergi, jaejoong pasti diajak, walau terkadang ada saat dimana jaejoong tidak bisa ikut karena sibuk juga dengan perusahaannya. Biasanya saat jaejoong tidak bisa ikut, changmin akan merajuk seharian. Tapi sekarang? Sekedar basa – basi untuk mengajak pun tidak terucap dari mulutnya.

Setelah membereskan pakaian suaminya, jaejoong lalu membwa koper itu keluar kamar pakaian dan mengambil alat mandi serta beberapa botol lotion untuk sang suami. Walaupun seorang pria dan sudah berkeluarga, tetap harus merawat diri kan. Begitu lah prinsip jaejoong. Seorang Pria juga berhak untuk terlihat menarik dengan cara merawat diri. Toh menurutnya ini tidak terlalu berlebihan hanya lotion wajah dan handbody.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.15 PM, namun belum ada tanda – tanda sang suami akan pulang. Jaejoong pun keluar dari kamar setelah menutup koper yang akan changmin bawa besok. Dia berjalan ke dapur, sekedar untuk membuat susu dan makan biskuit sambil menunggu suaminya.

Jaejoong pun membawa susu dan setoples choco cookies ke ruang TV, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu suaminya di ruang TV saja. Jaejoong duduk dan menyalakan TV, sambil makan choco cookiesnya.

Ketika mata jaejoong hampir terpejam karena terlalu lama menunggu changmin pulang, pintu rumah terbuka dan changmin pun masuk ke rumah dan menyalakan Lampu ruang TV yang sengaja jaejoong matikan.

Jaejoong pun yang terkaget, lalu berdiri dan menghampiri changmin. Changmin pun memeluk tubuh ramping istrinya dan melesakkan wajahnya diceruk leher jaejoong yang selalu menguarkan wangi vanilla yang yang manis dan memabukan. Changmin memeluk jaejoong erat.

Ya, ini kebiasaan changmin bila dia sedang teringat victoria dan sikap ini hanya changmin saja yang tau. Jaejoong hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja, dia pun membalas pelukan suaminya ini, walaupun masiha ada rasa kecewa. Tapi jaejoong tetap berpikiran positif, bahwa suaminya memang akan sibuk dan terus dikantor. Dia ikut pun percuma jika harus menunggu sepanjang waktu di Hotel.

"Chup~ Kenapa tidur disini hm? Kan sudah aku suruh tidur duluan, tidak usah menunggu ku." Changmin mencium bahu jaejoong lembut

"Aku terbangun dan memutuskan untuk menunggu mu sambil nonton tv disini, eh malah tadi aku hampir tertidur juga."

"Arraseo, mianhe membuat mu menunggu sayang. Kajja kita ke kamar." Changmin pun menggendong jaejoong ala koala dan jaejoong reflek mengalungkan tangannya dileher changmin

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah, tadi aku menyuruh OB untuk membelikan makan diluar."

Sesampainya dikamar, changmin merebahkan tubuh istrinya perlahan di tempat tidur mereka. Changmin lalu mengecupi seluruh wajah jaejoong.

Chupp... chup... chup... Chuup... ciuman lembut bertubi – tubi diberikan changmin pada jaejoong. Changmin ingin menyalurkan semua rasa cintanya ke jaejoong.

Changmin membuka piyama tidur jaejoong perlahan sambil terus menciumi wajah cantik istrinya. Sesekali changmin menjilat pipi dan bibir jaejoong seduktif. Mendapat perlakukan seperti ini, jaejoong hanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perbuatan suaminya ini.

Changmin mengulum telinga jaejoong sambil memainkan lidah panjangnya dilubang telinga jaejoong. Setelah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing piyama jaejoong, changmin meraba – raba dada berisi istri nya serta sesekali menyentil lembut nipple pink istrinya.

Eungg... jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu sayang.. Lepaskan desahan sexy mu itu jaejoongie ku~ jangan ditahan.. biarkan desahan erotis mu memenuhi kamar ini.." changmin berbisik ditelinga jaejoong sambil menggigit – gigit cuping telinga jaejoong yang ada beberapa bekas tindikan.

"Ndehh~~ I'm yours tonight changmin ah~~" jaejoong pun mengeluarkan desahannya

Changmin menunjukkan smirk andalannya yang jika yeoja atau para uke melihatnya pun akan melting dan mimisan. Dia lalu mengecup bibir lembut sang istri. Lalu bangkit dari badan jaejoong dan membuka celana panjang jaejoong. Jaejoong pun melepaskan kemeja changmin beserta celana panjang sang suami.

Hasrat jaejoong akan cepat naik jika melihat tubuh changmin. Jaejoong lalu mengelus dada bidang dan kokoh changmin, memainkan jari – jari lentiknya disekitar nipple coklat sang suami. Changmin yang telah melepaskan celana jaejoong dan melemparkannya entah kemana hanya menggeram menahan hasratnya.

Istrinya ini benar – benar bisa membuatnya terbakar gairah. Semenjak berkenalan dengan jaejoong, memang sempat beberapa kali changmin melakukan onani hanya dengan membayangkan tubuh polos jaejoong. Dan sekarang setelah 3 bulan penantiannya, akhirnya dia bisa selalu menikmati tubuh istrinya. Sudah 4 bulan mereka menikah dan hampir setiap hari mereka melakukannya, itu jika mereka tidak terlalu lelah atau salah satu dari mereka sedang sakit. Mungkin yang sakit adalah jaejoong, karena pernah suatu waktu changmin demam tinggi karena, malah changmin ingin bercinta agar cepat sembuh, begitu sih alasannya, padahal Cuma modus aja. Alhasil, keesokan harinya, jaejoong lah yang demam -.-

Chup.. Chuup.. Chup.. chuupp.. chup... changmin terus menciumi dada jaejoong. Dihisapnya nipple jaejoong dengan lembut. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, tangannya mengusap – usap penis jaejoong yang sudah mulai bangun.

Jaejoong pun tidak hanya berdiam diri saja, dia juga menggenggam penis besar changmin yang sudah bangun. Penis yang selalu membuatnya mendesah setiap malam dan selalu menggenjot holenya dengan cepat dan tepat sasaran. Damn it! Pipi jaejoong selalu saja memerah jika membicarakan penis kesukaan nya ini.

Jaejoong mulai mengocok penis suaminya. Dia bingung, kenapa cepat sekali penis suaminya ini bangun, tapi sangat lama jika harus mengeluarkan spermanya. Suaminya ini benar – benar perkasa. Dalam waktu 2 jam terkadang changmin belum juga keluar, sedangkan jaejoong saja sudah keluar berkali – kali bahkan sampai lemas. Padahal suaminya ini tidak pernah meminum obat atau pil kuat. Hanya setiap pagi, jaejoong selalu memberikan Teh Ginseng merah. Bisa jadi karena selalu meminum itu, jadi changmin stamina nya tetap terjaga, apalagi untuk urusan diranjang -.-

Ciuman changmin perlahan turun ke perut dan sampailah dipenis jaejoong. Changmin melebarkan paha jaejoong dan mengecupi paha dalam sesekali menjilati paha jaejoong hanya untuk sekedar menggoda istri cantiknya ini. Pegangan jaejoong dipenis changmin pun terlepas, karena suaminya sekarang semakin jauh dibawah, jangan heran karena badan suaminya sudah seperti galah yang panjang. Tangan jaejoong tidak bisa menggapai penis suaminya.

Changmin mengulum kepala penis jaejoong, sambil memainkan lidahnya dilubang penis jaejoong. Kedua jari panjang changmin perlahan – lahan memasuki hole pink jaejoong. Changmin harus menyiapkan hole istrinya agar penis besar dan panjangnya bisa tertanam seluruhnya.

"Akhh~ Minnhh~~" tidak ada yang bisa jaejoong lakukan selain mendesah karena nikmat yang suaminya berikan ini.

Changmin menghisap seluruh penis jaejoong dan mengigit – gigit urat yang muncul dipenis menggemaskan istrinya ini. Kedua jari changmin pun mulai bergerak didalam hole jaejoong. Jari changmin membuat gerakan seperti menggunting untuk melebarkan hole sempit dan hangat istrinya.

Dirasa cukup, lalu changmin melepas hisapannya dipenis jaejoong dan mengeluarka jari – jarinya dai hole jaejoong.

"Aku ingin kita keluar bersama sayang... Persiapkan dirimu.. aku tidak akan bermain lembut malam ini.." lagi – lagi changmin berbicara sambil memunculkan smirknya menawannya itu.

"Eumm.. arraseo sayang.. masuklah.. aku siap menerima hujaman dari penis besar mu itu.."

"Ohhh Shim Jaejoong mulai nakal eoh? Arraseo.. kau menantang orang yang salah istri ku sayang."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, changmin langsung memegang kedua kaki jaejoong dan menaikkan ke atas. Hole pink nan menggoda itu pun nampak sangat menggairahkan, seakan mengundang penis changmin yang sudah tegang untuk mampir.

Tangan changmin yang satu lagi, memegang penisnya yang sudah sangat Hard itu dan mengarahkannya ke opening hole jaejoong. Sedikit menggoda istrinya, changmin mengesek – gesekan kepala penisnya didepan hole jaejoong.

"Errr... shh... masukan sayang..."

Jlebbb~~~ Sekali hentakan kuat dan cepat, penis besar nan panjang itu tertanam sempurna dihole sempit jaejoong.

"AAARGH..." teriak jaejoong dan mata indahnya terpejam sambil mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

"Baby~~ Joongie baby~~" changmin melihat jaejoong tak tega. Dia lalu menjilat air mata jaejoong dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata istrinya.

"Buka mata mu sayang.. tatap aku saat kita bercinta.. mianhe membuat mu kaget tadi.. aku terlalu bersemangat.."

Jaejoong lalu membuka matanya dan menatap changmin lembut.

"Ne baby, gwaenchana.. aku hanya kaget.. lanjutkan lah sayang.."

"Saranghae Shim Jaejoong" changmin mulai menggerakan penisnya.

Eungg~~ Perih dan nikmat yang jaejoong rasakan saat penis suaminya bergerak didalam tubuhnya. Changmin makin mengangkat tinggi kedua kaki jaejoong. Dengan posisi seperti ini, penis changmin semakin terasa dijepit oleh hole hangat jaejoong.

Changmin mulai mempercepat genjotan pada hole jaejoong. Changmin selalu dan selalu merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak dia dapatkan disiapa pun sebelumnya. Walaupun istrinya namja, namun nikmatnya melebihi yeoja mana pun yang pernah dia rasakan selama ini. Termasuk victoria mantan terindahnya.

"Auchh~~ There baby... fuck me there..." mendengar perintah dari sang istri, changmin tersenyum senang karena g-spot istrinya sudah terkena serangan penis changmin. Changmin tetap fokus menggejot dan mengenai titik terdalam kenikmatan jaejoong tersebut. Terus dan berulang – ulang dititik yang sama.

Tangan changmin yang menganggur pun, memegang penis jaejoong yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Jaejoong yang mendapatkan serangan cinta dikedua titik nikmatnya secara reflek mencengkram kuat penis changmin didalam holenya. Mulut nya tidak berhenti mendesah menyebutkan nama suaminya. Ini benar – benar gila. Mereka sudah sering bercinta, sangat sering malah, namun tetap saja nikmatnya seperti ini, itulah kira – kira yang ada dipikran changmin saat jaejoong dengan tidak sengaja menjepit penis nya kuat.

Bibir jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka tidak luput dari pandangan changmin. Changmin meraup penuh bibir istrinya tersebut. Dihisap dan digigitinya bibir bawah jaejoong. Bibir yang tadinya berwana pink tersebut semakin berwarna merah karena kelakuan bibir tebal changmin. Changmin memasuki lidahnya ke goa hangat jaejoong dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih istrinya dan sesekali menjilat lidah jaejoong dan mengajaknya untuk berperang lidah.

Mmpckk.. eumpck.. eungg...~~~

Genjotan dan kocokkan changmin pada hole dan penis jaejoong semakin kuat. Dan jaejoong sepertinya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Ohh.. yeobo~~ ahhh... i'm going to cumm..."

"Wait.. wait mee joongie..." changmin tetap mengocok penis jaejoong cepat, namun menutup lubang penis jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. Changmin tetap terus menggenjot hole jaejoong yang berkedut – kedut dan menyempit.

"Ahh~~ joongie janganhh... dijepit... ughh.." changmin menggeram tertahan mendapat serangan jepitan dari hole jaejoong.

"So tight baby... eungg..."

"Shhh... come on baby.. Fuck me.. Harder and faster... Full me inside.. Fill me with you sperm.."

"Shim Jaejoong.. damn it! Goddess!" changmin mengumpat dan menaikkan tempo genjotannya pada hole jaejoong.

"Ahhh... min... let me... Ahh~"

"Together jae! Ahh~"

Crott.. crottt... Crottt..

Mereka akhirnya menggapai surga dunia bersama. Changmin makin melesak kan penis nya ke dalam hole hangat jaejoong agar spermanya tidak keluar dari hole istrinya. Dia pun tidur disebelah jaejoong dan memeluk jaejoong dari samping.

"Biarkan min junior didalam ne. Hole mu semakin hangat saja baby. Gomawo, Saranghae Nyonya Shim" changmin berbisik lembut ditelinga jaejoong dan mengecup pelipis jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata nya dan tersenyum. "Nado saranghaeyo Tuan Shim"

Changmin ikut tersenyum dan semakin mempererat pelukannya ditubuh ramping jaejoong dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Hanya keheningan dan deru nafas yang terdengar setelah itu. Sepertinya mereka sangat lelah hari ini. Biarlah kita biarkan mereka beristirahat sejenak dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang entah sampai kapan akan terus begini. Berharap saja besok lebih baik dari hari ini.

#OTHER PLACE

"I'm back..! i will never leave you again.. wait me..!"

**TBC/END**

**Hohoho... gimana NC-an nya? Maaf ya agak kepotong – potong adegan NC nya...saya masih belajar untuk jadi yadong.. kkkkk~~**

**Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang bilang begitu tadi gak? Kalo bisa jawab, saya kasih poppo~~~~ **

**Ayooo.. tetap Read n Review dong... aku butuh Semangat dan Saran yang positif buat ngelanjutin FF ini.. kalo tiap chapter ada 5 yang review, aku bakal sering – sering update.. tapi kalo yang Reviewnya dikit, aku juga jadi gak semangat buat ngelanjutinnya... Gomawo yang udah mau baca dan review!**

**SO GIMME RIVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**

**Balas Review**

**OceanBlue030415**** : ****udah ke jawab dong yah siapa yang kyujae liat... untuk m-preg atau gak, kita liat nanti aja, aku pertimbangkan lagi.. makanya harus ngikutin sampai end dan selalu review... gomawo  
**

**Shim Kiss : gimana yah? Enak nya min balik ke vict gak? Hahaha... kasih review lagi yahh...gomawo**

**MaxMin : ini udah lanjut yah.. review lagi.. gomawo**

**Buat para Silent Reader**** : ayo dong kasih saya semangat buat ngelanjutin FF ini dan saran yang membangun ne~~~ Gomawo...**

**NB : buat yang nunggu 24Hours, sabar yah.. lagi dalam proses pengetikan... hehehe.. annyeong~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : TWO HEART**

**CAST : MINJAE**

**DLDR!**

**ENJOY IT!**

**CHAP 7**

**#PRESENT**

Hampir 1 tahun sudah usia pernikahan mereka. Ternyata kebahagiaan mereka hanya bertahan sampai 6 bulan saja. Setelah bertemu dengan victoria yang entah disengaja atau tidak sekitar 8 bulan lalu dijepang, changmin memang tergoda kembali dengan wanita berdarah cina itu dan akhirnya mereka kembali merajut tali cinta yang belum selesai itu.

2 bulan pertama mereka memang diam – diam bermain api dibelakang jaejoong, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya jaejoong pun mengetahui hubungan terlarang mereka. Jaejoong mengetahuinya saat dengan sengaja ia pulang mendadak dari Inggris setelah mengurusi perusahaannya yang melakukan ekspansi. Dia sengaja pulang cepat karena ingin memberi kejutan kepada changmin, tapi apa yang dia dapatkan, changmin asik bercumbu dikamar mereka, belum mereka belum sampai ke tahap yang lebih intim.

Mereka hanya sekedar mencium dan meraba. Tapi tetap saja itu menyakitkan. Lalu kemana kata dan janji – janji manis changmin selama ini? Padahal belum sampai 48 jam yang lalu, mereka masih bertelepon ria dan saling mengucapkan cinta, tapi kini semua berubah. Melihat itu jaejoong hanya menampilkan poker facenya saja. Sesakit apapun itu, dia tidak boleh menangis.

Setelah kejadian itu, maka changmin terang – terangan berselingkuh didepan jaejoong. Jaejoong akan banyak diam dan menampilkan poker facenya. Tidak ada senyuman dan kata – kata manja lagi dari keduanya. Tapi mereka tetap menjalankan kewajiban dan hak nya masing – masing sebagi suami istri.

Jaejoong tetap melayani changmin seperti menyiapkan makanan, baju atau membantu changmin berpakaian. Dan mereka tetap melakukan hubungan suami istri. Changmin pun sama seperti itu. Hanya saja tidak ada kata cinta lagi untuk jaejoong, tetapi tetap ada pelukan dan ciuman. Bagi changmin, tubuh jaejoong adalah candu baginya. Egois eoh?

Tidak ada jaejoong yang ceria dan manis lagi. Adanya hanya jaejoong yang dingin. Pertanyaannya kenapa jaejoong masih bertahan? Karena dia yakin dan percaya bahwa changmin berbeda dan changmin adalah cinta sejatinya. [ini kan pairnya minjae, jadi ceritanya mereka cinta sejati, okay]

Keesokan harinya setelah untuk kesekian kalinya jaejoong memergoki suaminya bercumbu dengan selingkuhannya. Jaejoong akan kembali seperti biasa. Tidak ada amarah, sedih atau pun ekspresi lainnya. Wajahnya hanya datar saja. Changmin pun tidak berani memarahi jaejoong atas apa yang jaejoong selalu lakukan kepadanya dan victoria. Entahlah antara segan dan malu juga, menurut changmin itu wajar, jika istri marah dan berbuat seperti itu.

Pagi ini mereka duduk dimeja makan dalam keheningan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin changmin sampaikan, akan tetapi dia segan untuk menyampaikannya kepada jaejoong. Sekian lama dia mengamati jaejoong yang sedang makan buburnya, changmin memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Jae..."

"Hmm?"

"Hari ini aku tidak pulang, aku akan berlibur bersama victoria selama 3 hari dan aku akan melamar victoria disana." Ucap changmin dengan suara yang agak gugup dan perasaan was - was

Jaejoong menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap changmin datar. Entah kenapa changmin melihat jaejoong semakin hari semakin kurus dan pucat. Mata yang biasanya bersinar pun kini kosong dan datar. Tapi cepat – cepat changmin menepis semua itu. Dia sudah memutuskan akan kembali ke victoria.

"Terserah saja..." jaejoong lalu berdiri dan tidak melanjutkan makanannya. Moodnya sudah hilang untuk kembali makan. Dia lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Changmin hanya bisa memandang punggung jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu.

"Mianhe..." bisiknya lirih. Hanya kata itu yang bisa dia katakan.

**#OTHER PLACE**

Tok.. Tokk.. Seseorang masuk ke ruang kerja Aboji shim yaitu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mempersilahkan dia masuk. Pria itumasuk dan membungkuk dihadapan kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim, maaf mengganggu pagi – pagi. Ini adalah rekaman dari kediaman rumah Tuan Muda Shim dan istrinya seminggu ini." Pria yang diketahui bernama Kwon Ji Yong ini menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk merah dimeja kerja kyuhun.

"Apa lagi yang diperbuat anak bodoh itu terhadap menantu tercinta ku eoh?"

What? Menantu tercinta? Ya betul, setelah bertemu berdua dengan jaejoong beberapa kali, akhirnya kyuhyun mulai berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri dan menerima jaejoong sebagai menantu satu – satunya dari keluarga shim.

Jangan kalian pikir kyuhyun tidak tahu kebodohan anaknya itu. Bahkan dari awal dia melihat Seohyun di depan Cafe waktu itu, kyuhyun menyelidiki semuanya. Sampai pertemuan changmin dan victoria di Jepang pun kyuhyun tau.

Sebenarnya dia ingin bilang ke istri dan menantunya, namun dia pendam saja semuanya. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab dan berharap anaknya itu sadar kembali. Tetapi sudah hampir 8 bulan ini, malah mereka semakin berani saja.

Dan kenapa kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan rekaman CCTV rumah changmin, karena Kwon Ji Yong, orang suruhan kyuhyun itu yang menyadapnya. Ck, kenapa mereka semua cerdik – cerdik sih -.-

"Tuan Muda changmin kembali membawa Nona Song ke rumah dan Tuan Jaejoong menyiram mereka dengan es batu dan air dingin, Tuan..."

"Ck, anak Bodoh itu masih saja. Tapi harusnya menantu ku itu menyiramnya dengan air panas yang mendidih, biar menegelupas otak pintar changmin. Agar dia cepat sadar dan kembali ke istrinya."

"Dan tadi pagi mereka perang dingin lagi karena tuan muda changmin berpamitan akan pergi ke pulau jeju dengan nona song. Tuan muda jaejoong langsung pergi."

"Sabotase semuanya, buat sealami mungkin. Sekaya dan sepintar apapun anak itu, tapi dia tidak lebih kaya dan pintar dari ku. Dan teror terus Victoria serta ibunya. Dan tetap kumpulkan bukti bahwa mereka hanya ingin mengeruk harta anak bodoh itu saja."

Kyuhyun mencolokkan flashdisk itu dilaptopnya.

"Lalu kemana menantu ku pergi?"

"Tuan jaejoong seperti biasa, pergi ke laut di sekitar pinggiran seoul tuan"

"Hahh... menantu dan cucu ku yang malang. Apa jaejoong masih belum memeriksakan kehamilannya?"

"Sepertinya belum tuan"

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi. Terus awasi mereka, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Terima kasih"

"Baik, saya permisi tuan" Kwon Ji Yong pun membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Semenjak kyuhyun bertemu berdua dengan jaejoong di cafe, kyuhyun sebenarnya tertarik dengan jaejoong. Bukan tertarik dalam arti mencintai sebagai pasangan, tetapi tertarik untuk melindungi, menyayangi dan mengenal jaejoong lebih baik. Ternyata benar kata istrinya, jika jaejoong adalah anak yang baik.

Kyuhyun memiliki semua data – data lengkap tentang jaejoong, termasuk namja yang sekarang gencar mendekati jaejoong kembali, yaitu Jung Yunho. Kyuhyun disini hanya sebagai pengamat dan pura – pura tidak tahu. Tetapi dia akan bertindak 0,1 detik lebih cepat dari orang – orang yang akan menyakiti menantu tercinta. Apalagi sekarang, diperut jaejoong hidup seorang shim junior.

Kenapa kyuhyun lebih tahu kehamilan jaejoong? Bahkan jaejoong pun belum mengetahuinya, apalagi changmin. Karena pernah suatu hari ketika kyuhyun berada dirumah jaejoong, kyuhyun melihat jaejoong muntah – muntah. Walaupun kyuhyun sadar bahwa jaejoong adalah namja dan namja tidak mungkin hamil, tapi kyuhyun boleh saja kan berharap.

Kyuhyun saat itu sedang minum kopi dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir. Jaejoong pun reflek untuk menbersihkannya, namun dengan kelihaian kyuhyun, dengan sengaja pula kyuhyun membuat jari jaejoong tergores dan ia mengambil sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan darah yang ada di jari jaejoong dan kembali menyimpan sapu tangannya yang sudah ada darah jaejoong itu untuk nanti dia bawa ke rumah sakit untuk dilakukan tes.

Jaejoong yang hari itu sangat lemas dan blank, tidak menyadari bahwa dia hari ini dipermainkan oleh mertua evilnya ini secara tidak sadar. Dasar evil -.-

Dan sampai saat ini pun, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa kyuhyun telah menerima jaejoong kecuali ya mereka berdua. Setiap sungmin mengajak kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan mengunjungi anak dan menantunya, kyuhyun tidak akan menolak. Tetapis etelah bertemu dengan jaejoong, kyuhyun akan kembali dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan saat dia hanya berdua bertemu dengan jaejoong.

Awalnya ajejoong bingung dan bertanya kepada kyuhyun. Respon kyuhyun hanya menampilkan smirknya dan tertawa. Dia bilang itu hanya acting dan ternyata berhasil. Kyuhyun ingin mengerjai istri, anak dan besannya saja. Mendengar jawaban konyol mertuanya tersebut, jaejoong hanya bersweet drop ria.

Kyuhyun juga tahu bahwa semenjak 2 bulan terakhir ini, changmin menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti jaejoong. Dan... dengan kepintaran dan kekuasaan kyuhyun, orang – orang suruhan changmin pun tunduk dalam perintah kyuhyun. Mereka akan tetap mengikuti jaejoong dan melaporkannya kepada changmin, tapi kyuhyun lah yang harus mendapatkan laporan itu lebih dulu dari anaknya.

**#ChangVict side**

Pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara kembali ini pun sampai dipintu kedatangan domestik. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran sambil berangkulan, mereka sangat mesra, sesekali changmin mencium rambut victoria dan mempererat rangkulannya dibahu selingkuhannya ini.

Diparkiran, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh orang hotel yang akan mengantar mereka selama dipulau jeju ini. Mereka masuk mobil dan menuju hotel yang terletak dipinggir laut. Hotel yang sebenarnya adalah masih milik dari jaringan hotel jaejoong, namun changmin tidak mengetahui itu karena memang dari awal hubungan mereka changmin dan jaejoong tidak mau terlalu mnegurusi bisnis apa yang pasangannya geluti secara detail. Cukup tahu bahwa mereka masing – masing bergerak dibidang Perhotelan dan Games serta Restoran, Just that.

Selama menikmati perjalanan menuju ke Hotel, pikiran changmin terus dihantui rasa bersalah melihat ekspresi jaejoong pagi ini. Sudah sangat lama jaejoong dia sakiti secara terang – terangan seperti ini. Kenapa rasa cintanya hilang begitu saja ketika melihat kembali victoria? Mungkin benar kata abojinya, bahwa rasanya ke jaejoong bukan lah rasa cinta, melainkan hanya rasa kagum dan keinginan ingin memiliki yang berlebihan.

Sudah hampir satu tahun juga, belum ada tanda – tanda bahwa abojinya akan menerima jaejoong, ya walaupun selama ini jika eommanya ke rumah, abojinya akan tetap ikut, kan bisa saja sebelum berangkat eommanya ngengacam abojinya itu. Who knows? [Dia gak tau aja apa yang jaejoong dan kyuhyun lakukan, kkkk]

Sesampainya dihotel, victoria memutuskan untuk mandi duluan. Changmin pun hanya menunggunya dibalkon kamar yang menghadap ke laut. Melihat laut, dia jadi teringat jaejoong yang sangat menyukai laut saat musim dingin. Changmin teringat ketika mereka pergi berbulan madu setelah changmin pulang dari jepang yang ternyata disana changmin bertemu victoria. Mereka pergi berbulan madu di Newcastle, saat itu masih musim dingin dan udaranya disana sangat ekstrim, jaejoong minta jalan – jalan dipinggir pantai jam 5 pagi, katanya dia ingin melihat nya pun sangat dingin pagi itu dan yang lebih parahnya dia itu tidak kuat dingin.

Changmin tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Mengingat sangat jelas, bagaimana melihat dan menikmati ekspresi jaejoong yang berubah – rubah. Dia marah – marah karena changmin tidak mau ikut dengannya ke pantai, lalu merajuk dan ketika changmin mengiakan, dia lompat – lompat kegirangan, sangat manis dan lucu.

Drttt...Drttt...drttt... HP disaku celana changmin pun bergetar, changmin menggeser icon hijau dilayar dan menganggkatnya.

"Yeobseo?"

[maaf mengganggu anda Tuan, saya hanya ingin melaporkan keberadaan Tuan jaejoong, dia sekarang sedang berada di pantai yang terdapat dipinggiran kota seoul Tuan. Pakaian yang dikenakan pun masih sama seperti yang dia kenakaan saat pergi dari rumah. Sudah hampir 6 jam tuan jaejoong hanya duduk dipinggir pantai. Padahal udaranya semakin mendingin tuan]

"Kirim kan video atau foto dia"

[Yee tuan akan saya lakukan]

Changmin pun mematikan line telefonnya. Dan menatap lurus ke laut lepas didepannya.

"Joongie ahh~~" desah lirih changmin. Ada rasa penyesalan dalam mata changmin saat melihat birunya air laut.

Grebb... victoria memeluk changmin dari belakang dan mengecupi punggung changmin dengan mesra.

"Kau melamun sayang?"

"Aniyo, kajja kita berjalan dipinggir pantai chagi"

"andwae, kau tidak lihat bahwa sangat dingin dipinggir pantai apalagi sudah mau sore begini. Kulitku bisa rusak karena angin laut yang dingin. Bisa mati kedinginan aku." Gerutu wanita itu panjang lebar.

DEG!

"Mati kedinginan?" Batin changmin tidak tenang, tapi secepat kilat dia merubah kembali wajahnya yang tadi ada gurat kekhawatiran disana.

"Baby, aku mandi dulu ne. Kau berdandan lah yang cantik ne." Changmin melepaskan pelukan victoria dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Melihat sikap changmin yang agak dingin seperti itu, victoria hanya menganggkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Ck, orang gila mana yang mau berjalan dipantai diudara yang masih dingin ini. Walaupun udara di Jeju lumayan hangat, tapi tetap saja dingin. Dasar aneh." Ucap victoria

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa changmin belum masuk ke kamar mandi, karena dia kembali lagi untuk mengambil bajunya yang tertinggal.

"Aniyo, Joongie tidak gila." Batin changmin lalu buru – buru masuk kamar mandi.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi, changmin hanya duduk dipinggiran bathub sambil menunggu kabar dari orang suruhannya. Sekitar 5 menit menunggu, akhirnya yang ditunggu pun masuk. Rupanya orang suruhannya mengirimkan video. Changmin membuka video itu dan memutarnya tanpa suara, takut jika akan terdengar sampai keluar.

[isi video : jaejoong duduk sendiri dipinggir pantai sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Pandangannya hanya lurus kedepan. Wajahnya diterpa oleh matahari senja, sangat cantik. Tidak berselang lama, ada seorang pria yang menghampiri jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kaget pun langsung berdiri dan bergegas untuk pergi ke mobilnya diparkirkan. Namun pria itu menahan lengan jaejoong dan mereka terlibat pertengkaran adu mulut. Pria itu mencium dengan kasar dan memluk pinggang ramping jaejoong, jaejoong tetap meronta dalam pelukan namja itu]

Changmin menggeram melihat adegan itu. Dia meremas kuat hp nya. Dia menarik nafas dan melanjutkan video itu.

[lanjutan : sekitar 2 menit mereka berciuman dan tidak ada tanda – tanda jaejoong meronta lagi, pria itu pun melepaskan bibirnya dan merenggangkan pelukannya dipinggang jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah menutup matanya dan lemas seakan akan jatuh bila tidak ditopang, nafasnya hangat dan memburu. Pria itu panik dan langsung mengendong jaejoong ala bridal style, sambil sesekali menciumi bibir jaejoong dan pria itu seperti berkata terus kepada jaejoong dengan wajah panik dan sedih. Pria itu membawa jaejoong kemobilnya]

Video itu pun mati. Campur aduk perasaan changmin saat ini. Khawatir, cemas dan marah.

"Siapa pria itu. Apa yang terjadi? Apa joongie pingsan? Apa hubungan mereka? Apa mereka diam – diam juga berpacaran dibelakang ku? Sialan!" ucap changmin dengan suara kecil agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar.

Tidak lama berselang, ada message yang masuk.

[From xxx : Tuan, tuan jaejoong sepertinya pingsan dan itu adalah Tuan Jung Yunho pemilik Jung Corp. Sepertinya mereka adalah kenalan lama. Tuan Jung membawa Tuan jaejoong ke rumahnya dan bukan ke rumah sakit atau rumah anda.]

"Shit!" Umpat changmin setelah membaca dan membanting HP nya ke lantai.

Tokk..Tokk... victoria mendengar ada suara yang jatuh dan umpatan changmin yang cukup keras

"Yeobo, ada apa?" tanya victoria dari luar kamar mandi

"Gwaenchana noona, hp ku yang terjatuh." Balas changmin cukup keras

"Ne arraseo, cepat selesaikan acara mandinya. Aku sudah siap."

"Damn it!" Dia melihat Hp nya tergeletak tidak berdaya, bagaimana dia bisa mengawasi jaejoongnya kembali kalau begini. Jaejoongnya? Ia, jaejoong masih istrinya dan jaejoong miliknya, tidak ada yanga boleh mengambilnya. Ckckck... terlalu egois dan labil.

Changmin pun mengambil sim card dan menyimpannya, dia harus segera membeli hp baru rupanya. Dia pun mulai acara mandinya yang sudah tertunda hampir 15 menit.

**#Jung's Mansion**

Terlihat namja manis yang tergeletak di ranjang King Size milik Jung Yunho. Dokter keluarga sedang memeriksa keadaan jaejoong. Beberapa kali dokter itu mengkerutkan keningnya berulang – ulang dan kembali memeriksa.

"Ada apa Choi ahjushi? Seberapa parah penyakit jaejoong ku? Kenapa ahjushi terus memeriksanya berulang – ulang"

"Bukannya parah Yunho ah~ tapi ini, ada yang aneh. Sepertinya ahjushi harus mengambil darahnya untuk dibawa ke lab untuk memastikan."

"Ada apa ahjushi? Sangat parah kah?"

"Aniya yunho, dia hanya terlalu lama diluar dengan suhu udara yang dingin dan dia sedang hamil. Usianya belum diketahui, maka dari itu ahjushi minta izin untuk mengambil darahnya, atau jika keberatan, lebih baik dibawa ke RS dan diperiksakan ke bagian OBGYN."

"Hamil? Joongie ku hamil ahjushi?" Entah lah dari nada bicara yunho, terselip nada kecewa dan sedih.

"Ne yunho, ahjushi tau ini agak sedikit aneh. Male Pregnant sangat sedikt sekali. Dan joongie mu ini merupakan yang beruntung. Kau harus mensyukurinya."

Yunho kembali merubah mukanya menjadi senang. "Ne ahjushi, gomawo.. aku hanya terkejut saja. Ambil saja darahnya ahjushi dan tolong kirim hasil lab nya ke email ku saja ahjushi. Aku akan memberikan boojae kejutan, dia pasti senang sekali"

"baiklah" ucap dokter choi iu lalu mengambil darah jaejoong dari lengannya.

Setelah mengambil sample darah jaejoong, dokter choi itu pun pamit dan keluar dari kamar yunho. Yunho duduk disamping jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan pucat jaejoong lalu mengecupinya lembut.

Yunho kembali bertemu dengan jaejoong sekitar 5 bulan lalu, dia tahu bahwa jaejoong sudah menikah dan dia juga tahu bahwa suami dari Boojaenya mengkhianati cinta matinya ini dengan berselingkuh terang – terangan. Tapi biarlah, tanpa yunho harus turun tangan, dia akan kembali mengambil boojaenya dan memperbaiki kesalahannya dan memulai semua dari awal.

"Gwaenchana boojae, kita rawat aegya bersama, aku kan menyayanginya seperti anak kandung ku sendiri. Dan kita akan memiliki anak juga nantinya eoh?" ucap lirih yunho

Yunho mengusap lembut perut jaejoong "Kau akan menjadi Jung nantinya bukan menjadi Shim. Hanya Jung yunho lah daddy mu, bukan namja shim yang menyakiti mommy mu hmm. Hanya ada Yunho daddy dan Jae mommy. Arrachi?" ucap tegas yunho dan kemudian mengecupi perut jaejoong.

**TBC/END**

**Mianhe... jeongmal Mianhe... saya telat banget updatenya... padahal mau kemarin update pas ulangtahun saya, tapi kenapa gak bisa update yah. Biasanya saya pake modem 3, tapi sejak isi ulang jadi gak bisa buka FFN lagi... ada yang tau kenapa gak? ini aja jadi nyolong wifi kampus... kkkkk~**

**Gomawo yang Read n Review.. Saranghae!**

**Keep Read and Review nee~~ Saya butuh masukan dan semangat nih..**


	9. Chapter 9

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : TWO HEART**

**CAST : MINJAE**

**DLDR!**

**ENJOY IT!**

**CHAP ****8**

**#Jeju's island**

sejak changmin melihat video itu dan membaca message dari orang suruhannya, hatinya mulai bercabang dan tidak fokus. Harusnya malam ini dia melamar victoria dan sisa hari mereka akan mereka habiskan untuk berlibur dipulau ini. Namun gara - gara kejadian itu, semuanya berantakan.

Changmin dan victoria sedang makan malam direstoran hotel, seharusnya saat ini dia sudah berlutut dan memasangkan cincin dijari manis victoria, tapi dia hanya melamun dan tidak tertarik menyantap makanannya. Victoria yang sedari tadi melihat keanehan dari calon suaminya ini, hanya diam memperhatikan changmin.

"Yeobo ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi melamun saja? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya victoria mesra dan sok perhatian kepada changmin.

"Aniyo noona, hanya memikirkan urusan kantor. Aboji tiba - tiba menyuruh ku untuk mengambil alih perusahaan yang di china."

"Eoh? Bukan kah itu bagus, kita bisa menikah disana sekalian hmm?" Victoria hanya tersenyum misterius sambil menggenggam tangan changmin erat.

**#Jung's Mansion**

sudah hampir tengah malam, yunho terus menjaga jaejoong. Dia takut jika boojaenya membutuhkan sesuatu. Dengan setia yunho tetap menggenggam tangan jaejoong.

Eungg~ terdengar lenguhan pelan dari jaejoong. Yunho dengan sigap melihat jaejoong. Tangan mungil jaejoong bergerak dalam genggaman yunho.

"Boojae butuh apa? Akan yunnie ambilkan." Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jaejoong agar lebih terdengar suara lemah jaejoong

"Ha..us..."ucap jaejoong lemah

Yunho langsung mengambil air mineral dimeja nakas samping tempat tidur, lalu meminumkannya ke jaejoong perlahan.

"Ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" Jaejoong kembali tiduran, karena badannya sangat lemas sekali dan yunho pun kembali membenarkan selimut jaejoong.

"Ini dirumah ku boojae, tadi boojae pingsan, jadi yunnie bawa boojae kesini."

"Arraseo..." jaejoong hanya menjawab seperlunya, dia cukup lelah jika harus berdebat dengan yunho hanya untuk memulangkannya. Toh dirumah tidak ada yang menunggunya pulang, suaminya pasti sudah melamar victoria itu dan mungkin tidak lama lagi akan ada surat cerai yang harus ditanda tangani nya setelah suaminya itu pulang. Memikirkan hal tersebut cukup membuat kepala jaejoong bertambah pusing.

Jujur jaejoong sangat lelah harus berperan sebagai istri yang tegar. Dia juga hanya manusia biasa. Bisa lelah dan sakit hati juga. Biarlah malam ini dia beristirahat dengan tenang, agar besok pagi dia bisa memakai topengnya lagi.

"Yun, aku lelah... aku ingin istirahat lagi.." jaejoong pun kembali menutup matanya.

"Ne boojae, istirahat ne.. yunnie akan menemani boojae dan aegi eoh?" Ucap yunho tersenyum. Boleh kah dia berharap bahwa boojaenya akan kembali pada dirinya?

"Aegi? Dimana?" Tanya jaejoong sambil membuka matanya dan menatap yunho

"Disini sayang. Aegiya nya boojae, tapi yunnie akan menganggapnya sebagai aegi yunnie juga." Ucap yunho sambil mengusap perut jaejoong lembut

"Arraseo.. gomawo.." jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya.

jaejoong cukup lelah mencerna perkataan yunho. Ini pasti anak dari changmin, tapi kenapa yunho mau mengakuinya? Apa maksudnya? Akan dia tanyakan ke yunho untuk lebih jelasnya besok pagi.

**Next day...**

**#****K****yuhyun side**

Terlalu pagi memang bagi kyuhyun untuk berada dikantornya. Tapi dari semalam dia tidak tenang karena menantu dan cucunya berada ditempat yang tidak seharusnya. Dia tidak bisa mengawasi mereka lagi.

Kyuhyun mondar mandir didepan meja kerjanya. Dia terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi kepada menantunya. Bagaimana calon cucunya? Bagaimana jika jaejoong disekap oleh jung yunho? Andwae! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Biar bagaimana pun, hanya jaejoong saja yang boleh menjadi menantunya bagaimana pun caranya. Jika sampai yunho berani menyentuh jaejoong, kyuhyun akan turun tangan sendiri membunuh yunho. Apalagi sampai changmin berani menceraikan jaejoong, dengan tangannya sendiri akan dia habisi anaknya itu.

Eoh? Tapi jika anaknya mati, menantunya akan menjadi single parent dan cucunya tidak punya ayah. Aniyo, berarti kyuhyun hanya akan menghajar changmin sampai babak belur dan sampai dia bertobat. tugasnya semakin berat, menjaga menantu dan cucunya, mengawasi anaknya dan wanita jalangnya itu dan sekarang harus menjauhkan jung yunho dari menantunya. Sepertinya ayah mertua kita yang satu ini terobses sekali terhadap menantu cantiknya itu.

Ya begitulah kyuhyun, dia akan selalu mempertahankan apa yang menurutnya benar dan apa yang memang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Walapun secara tidak langsung, tetap saja jaejoong itu miliknya. Milik keluarga shim, apalagi ada shim junior sekarang dalam perut jaejoong. Kalau perlu jika changmin tetap keras kepala menceraikan jaejoong, jaejoong akan dia nikahi saja atau jaejoong akan diangkat menjadi anaknya. Biarlah si changmin anak bodoh itu dia keluarkan dari daftar keluarga shim.

Tapi sepertinya opsinya yang pertama harus dipikirkan matang - matang, bisa - bisa Malah sungminnya yang minta cerai dan semuanya makin runyam. Andwae! Sepertinya otak pintarnya harus diputar lagi untuk merencanakan kedepannya.

Tokk.. tok..

"Masuk!" Ucap tegas kyuhyun

"Permisi sajangmin, tuan jaejoong belum keluar dari kediaman tuan jung yunho dan hari ini pun tidak ada satu mobil pun yang keluar dari kediaman mereka."

"Aishh.. lalu bagaimana nasib menatu dan cucu? Bagaimana jika mereka dalam bahaya?" Ucap kyuhyun setengah membentak.

"Mianhe sajangnim. Dan tuan changmin sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju seoul. Mereka tidak jadi berlibur 3 hari. Entah kenapa tadi pagi tuan muda changmin check out dari hotel."

"Semalam, aku menyuruhnya cepat pulang karena ada hal penting yang mau ku bicarakan dengan anak bodoh itu. Mungkin sebaiknya changmin dan jaejoong untuk sementara waktu ku pindahkan, agar tidak ada yang mengganggu."

"Tetap awasi rumah si jung itu. Dan tetap awasi gerak - gerik dari victoria dan ibunya."

"Baik sajangnim, saya permisi dulu." kwon ji yong pun keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun.

**#Changmin Side**

Seturunnya dari pesawat, changmin langsung menuju ke rumahnya. Dia menyuruh victoria untuk pulang dengan taxi sendirian. Dia harus memastikan kalo jaejoong sudah dirumah dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dengan tidak sabaran, changmin membuka kasar pintu rumahnya.

"Jaejoong! Shim Jaejoong!" changmin berteriak sambil mengelilingi rumahnya.

Tadi subuh – subuh dia mendapat kabar bahwa jaejoong masih berada dirumah Jung Yunho dan tidak ada tanda – tanda bahwa dia akan keluar. Kontan hal itu membuat changmin memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan berasalan kepada victoria bahwa kyuhyun menyuruhnya cepat pulang.

"Maaf tuan muda, nyonya dari kemarin tidak ada dirumah. Saat saya kemari, rumah kosong dan sampai sekarang nyonya tidak pulang tuan. Saya sudah berusaha menghubungi hp nya, namun hpnya non aktif tuan." Kata kepala pelayan rumah changmin

"Jinjja? Arraseo, gomawo ahjumma..." changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk kembali beristrirahat. Sesampainya dikamar, hp changmin bergetar, ternyata kyuhyun yang meneleponnya. Changmin pun segera mengangkat hpnya.

"Ne aboji, waeyo?"

["Nanti siang datang lah ke rumah bersama istri mu, aboji dan eomma akan membicarakan kepindahan kalian untuk sementara ke China"]

"Nde? Haruskah hari ini? Sepertinya jaejoong agak kurang sehat aboji.." kilah changmin dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

["Jaejoong? Tumben sekali, biasanya saja kau akan memanggil nama istri mu itu dengan berbagai panggilan yang manis, kenapa terkesan dingin sekali saat kau menyebut nama jaejoong sekarang?]

"Ck, sudah lah aboji, terserah aku mau memanggil jaejoong bagaimana. Baiklah nanti siang kami akan kesana. Aku tutup teleponnya, aku harus merawat jae lagi." Changmin yang tidak mau ditanyai dan dikomentari lebih jauh lagi, segera mematikan teleponnya.

"Aarrghh! Kenapa kau tidak pulang eoh? Sedang apa kau disana Jaejoong?!" geram changmin. Changmin mencoba menelepon jaejoong lagi, namun hasilnya nihil. Dia terus memantau jaejoong lewat orang suruhannya.

#Jung's Mansion

Yunho masih setia duduk disamping jaejoong. Dia hanya mandi sebentar dan menyuruh maid untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan jaejoong, lalu dia kembali ke kamar dan tetap menunggu jaejoong sampai bangun dari tidur.

Jaejoong harus meminum obatnya segera. Dia tidak mau jaejoongnya terus – terusan sakit seperti ini. Hatinya ikut sakit melihat jaejoong sakit. Sudah cukup dulu dia melihat jaejoongnya sakit karena dirinya, dia tidak akan membiarkan jaejoongnya sakit lagi, baik sakit secara fisik atau pun hati.

Eungg~ jaejoong mengeluh pelan, dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi boojae" sapa ramah yunho sambil mengecup kening jaejoong

"pagi juga. Yun, aku ingin pulang ke rumah." Jaejoong mencoba untuk duduk dan yunho membantu jaejoong duduk.

"Aniyo, boojae masih sakit, biar disini yunnie yang jaga boojae ne. Dirumah boojae pasti tidak ada yang merawat boojae dengan baik." Rayu yunho dengan lembut

Jaejoong terdiam memikirkan kata – kata yunho dan dia hanya mengangguk.

"Good boy, Jja sekarang boojae makan ne, habis itu minum obat. Ada bubur dan sup krim kesukaan boojae. Biar yunnie yang suapi ne" 

"Ne.. gomawo yun.." jaejoong tersenyum tulus

Yunho lalu mengambil mangkok bubur dan menyuapkannya pelan – pelan ke jaejoong. Yunho sangant bahagia sekali, semoga ini adalah hal yang baik. Semoga saja boojaenya mau kembali lagi.

Sekitar hampir setengah jam yunho menyuapkan makanan ke jaejoong, walaupun tidak habis semua, setidaknya jaejoong dan aegi tidak kelaparan lagi. Obat penurun demam dan menguat kandungan pun sudah jaejoong minum juga. Sekarang saatnya jaejoong kembali beristirahat lagi.

"Yun, maksud mu semalam bahwa kau akan menganggap anak ini sebagai anakmu apa?" ucap jaejoong sambil membelai perutnya.

"Yunnie tau rumah tangga boojae kurang harmonis, bukannya yunnie nyumpahin boojae bercerai dari suami mu, tapi yunnie sakit melihat boojae menderita. Yunnie tau ini anak dari shim itu, tapi boleh kah yunnie berharap bahwa boojae mau kembali bersama yunnie?"

"Rumah tangga ku adalah urusan ku yun.. Jika pun akhirnya nanti aku harus bercerai dengan changmin, anak ini akan tetap menjadi anaknya dan anak ku. Akan ku rawat sendiri anak ku dan aku tidak akan pernah menikah lagi." Ucap jaejoong lirih. Enatah kenapa perasaannya sanagt sakit sekali mengucapkan kata perceraian itu.

"Ne arraseo jae, jja tidurlah lagi.. nanti malam akan yunnie antarkan pulang hmm..."

"Ne gomawo yun, mianhe..." jaejoong kembali tidur

**Sore hari...**

Kyuhyun kembali menelepon changmin. "Yaa! Kenapa tidak kerumah eoh? Kau tau eomma mu marah – marah terus dari tadi karena menunggu kalian. Dan eomma mu menelepon ke hp istri mu kenapa tidak aktif? Kau apakan istri mu hah? Jadi aboji yang kena omel eomma mu.. aishh.."

"Kami tidak bisa pergi aboji, sampaikan maaf ku dan jaejoong ke eomma. Jaejoong sepertinya sakit parah. Hpnya aku yang sengaja matikan agar tidak ada yang menganggu istrirahatnya." Bohong changmin lagi.

["Ck, arraseo..."] kyuhyun langsung mematikan teleponnya. Dia juga sebenarnya cemas, apa jaejoong belum juga pulang sehingga changmin berbohong seperti itu.

**Malam hari...**

Brumm... brumm... jam sudah menunjukkan sekitar pukul 11.45 malam. Changmin yang baru tertidur sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, terbangun mendengar deru mobil dihalaman rumahnya.

Dia turun dari kasurnya dan melihat keluar jendela siapa yang datang malam – malam begini. Ternyata mobil yang tidak dia kenal dan istrinya, jaejoongnya keluar dari mobil itu. Badannya dipapah oleh seorang pria dengan begitu intim dan mesra. Mendadak hatinya panas dan kesal. Sialan, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh jaejoongnya seintim itu.

Changmin mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, menuju pintu utama. Saat jaejoong masuk yang masih dipapah oleh yunho, changmin menatap jaejoong tajam. Tidak dilihatnya badan jaejoong yang masih lemah dan wajah pucatnya itu.

"Shim Jaejoong! Kemarin kau tidak pulang dan sekarang sekalinya pulang, kau malah membawa seorang pria lain ke rumah kita. Dan kau pria asing, silahkan keluar dari rumah ku." Changmin berjalan menuju pasangan yunjae itu, dan changmin mengambil alih tubuh jaejoong dari dekapan yunho.

"Baiklah, boojae, yunnie pulang ne... besok, akan yunnie suruh orang untuk mengantar mobil mu hmm... night boojae..." yunho berjalan angkuh mendekati jaejoong dan mencium kening jaejoong lembut dikeningnya dihadapan changmin.

Shitt! Emosi changmin semakin memuncak, berani sekali orang ini memanggil istrinya dengan begitu manis dan mencium keningnya didepan hadapannya, didepan suaminya sendiri. Cari mati rupanya orang ini.

Jaejoong yang dalam suasana tidak dalam kondisi fit, dia hanya pasrah diapa – apakan oleh kedua pria tampan ini. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya saja dan menyenderkan badannya sepenuhnya ditubuh changmin.

"Cepat kau keluar sialan!" bentak changmin kepada yunho. Dengan smirknya yunho berbalik dan keluar dari rumah, sebelumnya dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat telinganya memanas.

"Jaga calon istri dan aegi ku eoh..." itulah yang yunho ucapkan sampai – sampai membuat changmin berteriak dan mengusir yunho.

Setelah yunho pergi, changmin melepaskan rangkulannya ditubuh jaejoong. Untung ada sofa, jadi jaejoong bisa berpegangan disofa karena changmin tiba – tiba melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Maksudnya semua ini jaejoong? Kau tidak pulang 2 hari, lalu pulang dengan seorang pria dan apa maksudnya calon istrinya dan aegi hah? Kau hamil anak namja itu eoh?" changmin menatap jaejoong tajam.

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan changmin, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Badannya masih sangat lemas sekali. Sialan si yunho itu, dia malah memperkeruh suasana saja.

"Yaa! Kim Jaejoong, jawab pertanyaan ku! Sialan!" changmin lalu mengikuti jaejoong dan menarik lengan jaejoong kasar. Changmin meremas dagu jaejoong agar jaejoong menatapnya. Jaejoong hanya menatap changmin dengan mata yang sarat akan luka.

"Aku lelah min, aku ingin istirahat."

"Hohoho... lelah eoh? Berapa ronde kalian melakukannya eoh? Lemas sekali hah? Siapa yang lebih hebat hah?! Jawab Jalang!" changmin terus membentak dan menghina jaejoong. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab satu pun pertanyaan dari changmin.

"Tidak mau menjawab eoh? Baiklah kalo begitu!" changmin langsung menyeret jaejoong masuk kamar dan memperkosa jaejoong dengan kasar. Kemarahannya sudah mengalahkan akal sehat dan hati nurani nya. Dia memperkosa jaejoong dengan sangat kasar. Tidak ada ucapan cinta seperti awal mereka menikah dulu. Yang ada hanya, umpatan dan makian kasar. Pukulan dan tamparan serta hickey menghiasi tubuh pucatnya.

Changmin benar – benar marah sekali kepada jaejoong. dia memperkosa jaejoong sampai pagi, bahkan sebenarnya jaejoong yang sudah pingsan beberapa menit setelah diperkosa pun, tetap saja di perkosa oleh changmin terus menerus tidak peduli apa yang terjadi kepada jaejoong.

**#Jaejoong POV**

aku terbangun sendiri sekitar pukul 3 sore, badanku rasanya sakit semua. Tidak hanya badan, tapi hatiku juga sakit. Kata hinaan changmin masih terngiang jelas ditelinga ku . Ku remas dada kiri ku, rasanya sangat sakit sekali.

"Ini baby kita min.. hiks.. jangan hina dia.. hiks.." ucap ku lirih sambil mengusap perut rataku lembut.

"Baby baik – baik disana ne, mian jika appa mu semalam kasar sekali.. baby jangan sakit didalam hmm? Eomma yang akan melindungi baby.."

"Kenapa kau harus marah karena aku pulang diantar orang lain? Lalu bagaimana perasaan ku saat kau bercumbu dengan victoria hah? Disini sakit sekali" teriak ku penuh emosi.

Aku pun turun pelan – pelan dari tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang. Aku berjalan tertatih untuk mengambil koper yang memang sudah dari dulu aku siapkan. Setelah mengeluarkan koper dan beberapa tas lainnya, aku menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**#Jaejoong POV End**

**TBC**

**Terlalu cepat kah? Mian yah kalo kecepetan.. pas ngetik ini, tiba – tiba hilang moodnya... penderitaan Jaejoong kayaknya belum cukup ngejleb, jadi nanti ada partnya lagi kok.. tapi menurut kalian gimana? Perlu dijabarkan lagi kah penderitaan jaejoong atau cukup? Mohon masukannya...**

**Mian masih banyak Typo nya..Gomawo yang udah Read and Review~~ Saranghae...**

**Balas Review :**

**Dewi15** : ini udah lanjut. Si Min mah emang egois.. RnR juseyo. Gomawo...

**TheopilaMax** : keep RnR juseyo.. gomawo

**MaxMin** : Changmin emang egois, tunggu keegoisan apalagi yang akan dia tampilkan.. keep RnR juseyo, Gomawo

**OceanBlue030415** : hahaha.. si min memang pabbo lah.. cinta tapi gengsi #syahrinikali keep RnR juseyo, gomawo

**gothiclolita89** : ini sudah lanjut, keep RnR juseyo, gomawo


	10. Chapter 10

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : TWO HEART**

**CAST : MINJAE**

**DLDR!**

**ENJOY IT!**

**CHAP ****9**

**5 hari kemudian...**

Changmin tidak pulang selama 5 hari setelah memperkosa jaejoong. Dia pergi bersama victoria ke china untuk menemui orangtua victoria dan melamar victoria disana. Betapa senangnya vitoria mendapat lamaran dari changmin. Seohyun pun sangat senang sekali akhirnya impiannya akan tercapai, shim changmin akan menjadi menantunya. Dan dia akan balas dendam kepada orangtua changmin secara perlahan - lahan. Setelah itu semua berhasil, maka harta kekayaan keluarga shim akan menjadi milik nya. Tapi seohyun juga berencana untuk kembali kepada kyuhyun. Biarlah anaknya dengan changmin, lalu dia dengan kyuhyun. [Memang bisa yah? Menikah dengan besan? Bisalah, ini kan dunia FF...]

Changmin masuk kedalam rumah dalam perasaan was – was, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi jaejoong nanti. Masih ada perasaan marah dan kesal kepada jaejoong, tapi ada perasaan bersalah juga, apalagi kondisi jaejoong sedang hamil, bagaimana jika anak diperutnya kenapa – kenapa. Changmin tiba sekitar pukul 8 malam, namun suasana rumah kenapa sangat sepi sekali.

Changmin masuk ke kamar sambil memegang surat cerai untuk jaejoong, akibat hasutan maut dari victoria dan ibunya, changmin memutuskan untuk segera menceraikan jaejoong. Biarlah urusan keluarganya dan keluarga jaejoong, dia yang urus. Dia harus segera menikahi victoria yang ternyata juga sedang mengandung anaknya.

Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingat kapan pernah menyentuh victoria, tapi dengan bukti surat dokter dan wajah yang meyakinkan bahwa victoria sedang hamil 3 minggu, akhirnya changmin pun luluh dan mau segera menikahi victoria. Akhir – akhir ini changmin sering minta yang aneh – aneh dan muntah dipagi hari. Kata victoria, itu ikatan batin antara anak dan ayah. Biasanya ayah yang sangat menyayangi calon anaknya akan mengalami ngidam, bukan ibu nya malahan. Changmin hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapi ucapan victoria.

5 hari tidak bertemu jaejoong, dia jadi teringat juga akan kondisi jaejoong yang hamil. Dia yakin pasti itu bukan anaknya. Mana ada juga namja hamil, jika pun ada pasti sangat sedikit sekali. Dan sudah hampir 5 hari ini juga changmin tidak mendapatkan kabar apa – apa dari orang – orang suruhannya yang biasa mengawasi jaejoong, karena dia memang sengaja mematikan hpnya.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali changmin lihat adalah kosong. Kamarnya kosong, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam dan meletakkan surat cerainya diatas kasur. Kemana foto pernikahannya dengan jaejoong? Boneka gajah dan hello kitty milik jaejoong pun yang selalu ada memenuhi tempat tidur pun tidak ada.

Panik... itu lah yang menggambarkan perasaan changmin saat ini. Ia lalu menuju ke kamar pakaian mereka. Tidak ada koper hello kitty dan gajah milik jaejoong disana. Dengan kasar changmin menggeser lemari pakaian mereka. Disebagian besar hanya tersisa pakaiannya saja. Pakaian jaejoong yang tersisa disana tinggal sedikit, itupun semuanya pakaian yang seingatnya dia belikan untuk jaejoong.

Changmin merogoh hp yang ada didalam kantong celananya. Dia menelepon orang suruhannya dan menanyakan keberadaan jaejoong, namun nihil. Orang suruhannya tidak tau jaejoong berada dimana, karena selama 5 hari ini changmin tidak menghubungi mereka dan mereka kira tugas mereka pun sudah selesai mengikuti jaejoong.

Memang salahnya juga karena tidak mengaktifkan hpnya selama 5 hari kemarin. Dalam 5 hari semuanya bisa berubah. Dia melamar victoria, dia kehilangan jaejoong juga dalm 5 hari terakhir ini. Ahh.. mungkin saja kan sekarang jaejoong sudah kabur bersama selingkuhannya itu yang bernama jung yunho.

Mengingat hal itu changmin hanya tertawa, tekadnya menceraikan jaejoong semakin besar, apalagi sekarang victoria sedang hamil anaknya. Ini bukan yang dia harapakan, menikah dan memiliki anak bersama victoria. Benarkah seperti itu?

**#Other Side**

Selama 5 hari ini kyuhyun tidak tau dimana keberadaan menantunya. Dia sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada anak dan menantunya. Semuanya terlihat dan terdengar jelas di rekaman cctv diseluruh sudut rumah anaknya itu. Kyuhyun sengaja tidak menghubungi changmin atau memberi tahu sungmin.

Kyuhyun juga tau bahwa anaknya kabur ke china dan bahkan melamar victoria disana. Sepertinya kyuhyun harus cepat bergerak menghabisi mantan tunangannya itu. Sialan, sudah tua saja masih jahat dan mau mengganggu kehidupan nya. Shim Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh, jadi jangan macam – macam.

Kyuhyun sudah menyelidiki semua tempat, mulai dari rumah orangtua jaejoong, apartmentnya, kantor dan kerabatnya. Bahkan ke tempat jung yunho pun sudah kyuhyun sambangi, namun nihil. Jung yunho pun tidak tau keberadaan jaejoong, karena yunho pun tidak bisa menghubungi jaejoong sejak malam dia mengantar jaejoong pulang. Yunho kira jaejoong marah dan menghindarinya. Sungguh dia tidak tau jika jaejoong kabur dan menghilang seperti ini. Dia pun sama cemas nya.

**4 bulan berlalu...**

"Kau dimana joongie ah? Yeobo apa orang – orang suruhan mu belum juga menemukan jaejoong eoh?" ucap sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendekap tubuh mungil istrinya. Sudah 4 bulan dia dan orang – orangnya tidak bisa melacak jaejoong. Orang – orangnya yang dipimpin oleh Kwon Ji Yong pun bergabung dengan orang suruhan dari Hangeng untuk menemukan jaejoong.

"Sudang ming.. seluruh orang ku sudah mencari diseluruh sudut kota seoul dan chungnam, tempat joongie kecil. Tapi hasilnya nihil.. bagaimana kabar menantu ku dan cucu kita.."

Hubungan kyuhyun dan hanggeng pun sempat renggang karena ulah changmin dan kaburnya jaejoong yang tanpa jejak. Setelah kyuhyun menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah menerima jaejoong. Mereka semua dibuat terkejut dengan ulah kyuhyun, bisa – bisanya kyuhyun beracting tetap membenci jaejoong selama berbulan – bulan. Dasar evil maknae -.-

**#FLASHBACK 4 bulan sebelumnya**

Sekitar 1 bulan setelah jaejoong pergi tanpa memberi kabar, secara tidak sengaja orangtua jaejoong yaitu hangeng dan heechul bermain ke rumah putra mereka, karena mereka tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari aegi mereka tercinta itu.

Sesampainya dirumah mewah anak dan menantunya itu, mereka berdua melihat adegan tidak senonoh antara menantunya dengan yeoja yang mereka tidak tau siapa namanya. Mereka berdua melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berada dipangkuan changmin dengan hanya memakai underware saja, itupun branya sudah tersingkap setengah. Mereka berdua sungguh sangat shock. Hangeng dan heechul sungguh sangat marah. Terutama heechul, ibu mana yang tidak marah melihat menantunya bercumbu dengan orang lain, bagaimana jika anaknya yang melihat ini? Akan hancur seperti apa hati jaejoongnya?

Takk..takk... Heechul yang marah, langsung menghampiri changmin dan victoria lalu memukulkan kedua high heels setinggi 15 cmnya itu tepat diatas ubun – ubun changmin dan victoria. Saking tajamnya ujung high heels itu, kepala mereka berdua pun sampai terluka karena heechul memukulkannya dengan sepenuh hati dan terus menerus.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN EOH! JOONGIE... JOONGIE EODISEO?" Teriak heechul setelah memukul mereka berdua, heechul memanggil nama jaejoong agar jaejoong keluar dan melihat kelakuan bejat suaminya ini.

"Joongie tidak ada dirumah ini lagi eomma.." changmin sungguh tegang melihat amarah kedua mertuanya ini.

BUGH..BUGH... Tidak hanya itu, hangeng pun menarik baju changmin dan langsung meninju wajah bengong changmin. Dalam sekejap pipi changmin sudah biru lebam dan bibirnya pun robek sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

"apa maksud mu joongie tidak disini lagi hah? Kau mengusir anak ku? Kau mengingkari janji mu pada ku changmin ssi. Kau bilang tidak akan menyakiti hati anak ku, tapi sekarang, dengan mata kepala ku sendiri aku melihat kau berkhianat." Desis hanggeng tajam sambil mencengkram kuat dagu changmin.

"Mi.. uhukk.. mianhe aboji.." jawab changmin terbata.

Heechul yang kalap mendengar kata – kata changmin pun, tidak kalah ganas, dia melemparkan guci – guci mahal milik jaejoong ke arah victoria yang jatuh terjengkang dari pangkuan changmin, alhasil tubuh victoria terkena beberapa pecahan dan terluka. Changmin pun tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa untuk menolong victoria, dia dikunci mati oleh hangeng yang memiliki ilmu matrial art.

Victoria bergetar ketakutan melihat heechul. Dia tidak kenal dengan kedua orang ini, siapa mereka berani sekali memperlakukannya dengan kasar seperti ini. Heechul dengan berani menjambak rambut victoria dan menyeretnya ke dapur. Heechul berteriak kepada seluruh penghuni rumah untuk mengambilkannya gunting. Tidak ada yang berani melawan heechul saat ini. Victoria hanya pasrah diseret kesana kemari oleh heechul. Dengan kondisi yang hamil pun, victoria tidak bisa melawan.

Krekk.. srett.. krekk... Sesampainya didapur, heechul mengambil gunting lalu mengunting brutal rambut victoria. Rambut panjang indah nan cantiknya sudah jatuh berguguran. Heechul tidak tanggung – tanggung menggunting rambut victoria. Rambut bagian atas, dipotong sangat pendek oleh heechul, hanya sekitar menyisakan 5 cm dari akar rambutnya saja. Rambut kanan kirinya dipotong pendek dengan ukuran yang tidak beraturan. Sungguh sangt mengenaskan. Dia hanya bisa menangis dan meringis menahan sakit. Victoria hanya mendekap perutnya, dia tidak mau anaknya sampai terluka.

"HANNIE, TELEPON SUNGMIN DAN KYUHYUN. MEREKA HARUS MENJELASKAN APA YANG TERJADI DISINI!" suara teriakan heechul menggema diseluruh rumah.

"YAA! SIAPA SEBENARNYA KALIAN HAH? MAU APA DIRUMAH KAMI!" teriak victoria dengan lantang karena dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini

Heechul menjambak kuat rambut victoria sehingga victoria mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah heechul. Emosinya meningkat mendengar kata – kata victoria.

PLAKK.. PLAKK.. PLAKK.. heechul kemudian menampar pipi victoria bolak – balik. Sudut bibirnya pun sampai berdarah.

"KAU BERANI BERTERIAK PADA KU HAH! KAU TIDAK TAU BERHADAPAN DENGAN SIAPA? WANITA JALANG, APA YANG KAU SEBUT DENGAN RUMAH KAMI EOH? INI RUMAH JAEJOONGIE KU DAN SUAMINYA!" teriak heechul tidak kalah keras dan tajam sambil menatap garang ke arah victoria. Nampak jelas keterkejutan diwajah victoria. Victoria ketakutan mendengar bentakan heechul. Dia tidak tau jika Cinderella marah akan jadi seperti apa nasibnya. Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan victoria yang terus memeluk perutnya, lalu menyeringai.

"Sebagai seorang ibu, aku hanya ingin melihat anak ku bahagia walaupun harus menjadi seorang pembunuh! Rasakan ini jalang! Kau sedang hamil eoh? Anak changmin kah?" ucap heechul yang langsung menendangi tubuh victoria dan sempat beberapa kali mengenai perut victoria.

"ANDWAE! JANGAN SAKITI ANAK KAMI.. YEOBO TOLONG AKU.." teriak victoria panik dan memanggil changmin.

Changmin berusaha melepaskan kukungan hanggeng dan ternyata berhasil.

"Eomma andwae! Jeball jangan sakiti anak ku.. dia tidak tau apa – apa, aku yang bersalah pada joongie, bukan anak ku eomma.." ucap changmin bergetar sambil memeluk kuat kaki heechul.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN ANAK HARAM KALIAN YANG MENJIJIKAN INI. KATA KAN DIMANA JOONGIE SEKARANG EOH? APA KALIAN MENGUSIR ANAK KU? KAU JAHAT SEKALI KAU SHIM CHANGMIN!" bentak heechul sambil meneteskan air matanya terus menerus. Sesak sekali dada nya membayangkan penderitaan anaknya selama ini.

"Nan molla eomma, sudah satu bulan joongie tidak pulang tanpa kabar berita. Aku sudah mencari namun nihil." Jawab lirih changmin

"NEO JINJJA! KALIAN HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA PENDERITAAN YANG DIALAMI JOONGIE.. EOMMA BERSUMPAH!"" Bughh.. bughh... hechul kembali memukul kepala changmin dengan tas nya. Biar saja jika changmin terluka makin parah. Dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya peduli anaknya.

Tap.. tap.. tapp.. terdengar langkah kaki yang memasuki kediaman tuan muda shim ini, ternyata orangtua kandung changmin datang dengan cepat. Mereka kaget melihat kekacauan dirumah anak menantu mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi disini.." tanya sungmin kaget melihat guci – guci pecah. Dia pun melihat changmin memeluk kaki heechul dan victoria yang rambutnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

10 menit kemudian...

Changmin dan victoria sudah berlutut didepan kedua pasangan suami istri shim dan kim. Victoria juga sudah memakai bajunya kembali dengan benar. Tapi wajah dan tubuh mereka berdua benar – benar buruk. Wajah penuh luka dan bekas tamparan dari orangtua mereka. Mungkin hanya kyuhyun saja yang bersikap tenang, sebenarnya dia juga ingin memukul anaknya, bahkan jika perlu membunuhnya, namun rasa iba seorang ayah yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Melihat anaknya sudah ditampar dipukul dan dimaki oleh sungmin dan heechul membuatnya kasihan juga, disini anaknya adalah korban cinta buta.

"sudah hampir satu bulan ini joongie pergi dari rumah setelah aku memperkosanya. Aku marah karena dia pulang dengan pria lain dan apalagi pria itu bilang bahwa joongie adalah calon istrinya dan sedang mengandung anaknya." Changmin memulai pembicaraan. Dia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tanpa ada yang ditutupi

"KAU KEJAM SEKALI CHANGMIN AH! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN IYU KEPADA ANAK KU EOH?" heechul menghardik changmin. Ingin sekali rasanya heechul membunuh changmin saat ini juga.

"Heenim ah.. tenanglah.." hanggeng menenang kan heechul, tidak dapat dipungkiri telinga dan hatinya pun panas mendengar pengakuan changmin ini. Bagaimana bisa anaknya yang selalu dia besarkan dengan cinta dan kasih sayang dihancurkan sendiri oleh menantunya sendiri.

"DAN KAU PERCAYA BEGITU SAJA SHIM CHANGMIN. DEMI TUHAN CHANGMIN AH! KAU KEMANA KAN OTAK JENIUS MU ITU HAH? APA HILANG KARENA DIHISAP OLEH JALANG INI EOH!" bentak sungmin

"Anak ku yang malang hannie.. hikss.. aku bersumpah sampai joongie kenapa – kenapa, kalian akan ku bunuh dengan tangan ku sendiri. Tidak peduli jika aku harus menjadi pembunuh, asal penderitaan anak ku terbalas kan." Geram heechul menatap tajam victoria dan changmin.

"Aku bukan wanita jalang eommoni, aku wanita terhormat yang akan menjadi istri sah dari changmin. Bukan kah seharusnya pria dan wanita bersama menjadi sepasang suami istri. Bukannya pria dengan pria." Jawab victoria lantang.

PLAKK... sungmin pun menampar victoria dengan keras

"NEO! berani nya kau berkata seperti itu?! kau temukan dimana sampah ini shim changmin! Kau menghina menantuku. Sampai kapan pun jaejoong akan menjadi menantu ku. Camkan itu!" ucap sungmin marah

"kalau kau bukan jalang, kau tidak akan hamil diluar nikah terlebih lagi hamil dari suami orang. Anak ku istimewa, jangan berani kau menghina nya." sinis heechul

Changmin hanya bisa menunduk dalam mendengar hardikan mertuanya dan bentakan eommanya. Dia juga tidak bisa membela victoria, karena salah sendiri wanita itu berani melawan sungmin dan heechul yang sedang marah. Menyiram bensin dalam kobaran api.

Tidak pernah dia melihat eomma nya semarah ini apapun kesalahannya selama ini. Dia pun tidak bisa mengelak apa – apa lagi karena memang begitu lah adanya.

"Dan kau, siapa diri mu jalang? Kau pasti penyebab anak ku kabur!" tunjuk heechul tajam ke arah victoria

"Dia anak dari mantan tunangan ku heechul noona. Dia anak dari Song seohyun. Changmin juga tahu bahwa victoria anak seohyun mantan tunangan ku. victoria mantan pacar changmin. Sudah hampir 8 bulan ini mereka berdua kembali berpacaran dan jaejoong pun mengetahuinya." Potong kyuhyun dan memandang victoria datar

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu yeobo?" Tanya sungmin kaget

"Sebenarnya aku sudah membuka hati ku untuk menerima jaejoong sebagai menantu dari keluarga shim sejak usia pernikahan mereka yang ke 4 bulan. Dan sejak saat itu semua dalam pengawasan ku, cctv dirumah ini dan aku menyuruh kwon ji yong untuk mengikuti jaejoong. Semua nya aku tahu, termasuk apa saja yang changmin lakukan diluar dengan wanita ini dan apa saja yang jaejoong lakukan walau suaminya berkhianat. Dia selalu menangis, makanya terkadang aku datang kemari dan mengajak nya berjalan untuk menghiburnya." Cerita kyuhyun panjang lebar

Changmin menatap kyuhyun kaget, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar. Ada perasaan bersalah dan menyesal saat mendengar cerita kyuhyun.

"Jadi terkadang kau pulang malam dan bilang ada rapat, kau bertemu joongie?" tanya sungmin lirih

"Ne ming, mianhe aku berbohong.. apa kau marah? Kau cemburu?" tanya kyuhyun cemas

"Paboo! Tentu saja tidak, buat apa aku cemburu, pada joongie, dia mana mau dengan namja evil dan arogan seperti mu. Dia hanya mencintai changmin, itu yang sering joongie bilang pada ku jika kami bertemu."

"Baiklah, kita selesai kan saja semuanya disini. Kau sudah menyiapkan surat cerai kan changmin ssi?" tanya hanggeng dingin menatap changmin

"Yee?"

"Serahkan pada ku, biar aku yang urus. Aku akan mencari joongie dan membuatnya dia menandatangi surat itu."

"Kim A..aboji?" tatap changmin sendu

"Maaf, mulai sekarang kita semua tidak ada hubungan apa – apa lagi. Cukup sampai disini saja tali keluarga kita. Kajja heenim, kita harus mencari anak kita." Hanggeng berdiri dan menggandeng tangan heechul untuk segera berdiri

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini, kita bisa bicarakan baik – baik semuanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan joongie bercerai. Joongie juga anak ku. Apalagi dia sedang mengandung anak dari keturunan shim."

"Hah apa maksudmu?" tanya hanggeng, heechul dan sungmin bersamaan

"Aboji?" changmin menatap kyuhyun kaget

"Ne, joongie sedang hamil, sekitar 1 bulan, mungkin sekarang sudah sekitar 2 bulan. Kalian heran kenapa jaejoong hamil dan kenapa bisa hamil? Ternyata jaejoong namja istimewa. Dan kenapa bisa hamil, karena anak bodoh ini, walaupun berselingkuh dengan victoria, dia tetap melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan jaejoong. Egois sekali bukan anak ini. Entah keturunan dari mana sifat egoisnya ini. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengeluh walaupun changmin sering kasar atau mengatainya atau bahkan terang – terangan membawa yeoja itu ke rumah ini." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah bercerita

"Hiks.. anak ku yang malang.. hikss.. hannie, kita harus temukan uri baby.." heechul mulai terisak

"Pasti yeobo, kajja kita pulang. Maaf kyuhyun ssi, pendirian ku tetap, kita tidak ada hubungan apa – apa lagi. Dan changmin ssi, silahkan kirim surat cerai itu ke rumah kami. Akan segera kami urus semuanya. Dan selamat berbahagia dengan calon istri serta anak haram kalian itu."

"Oppa.. Eonnie.. Jangan seperti ini.. hikss.." Sungmin memegang tangan heechul erat.

"Mianhe sungmin ah, aku tidak mau joongie ku menderita lebih jauh lagi. Sudah cukup selama ini hinaan yang dia terima hanya karena dia berbeda dan lebih istimewa. Aku sebagai ibu berlipat kali sakitnya saat melihat anak mu tetap tersenyum padahal kau tahu bahwa anak mu itu tidak dalam keadaan baik – baik saja. Mianhe.." heechul melepaskan tangan sungmin dan berjalan menyusul hanggeng yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

"Hikss.. hiks.." sungmin hanya bisa terisak. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri sungmin dan memeluk nya erat

"Kau menikah lah min dengan yeoja sialan itu, tapi jangan harap kau tetap menyandang nama shim. Tidak. Ini bukan pilihan yang sulit bukan? Aboji tidak pernah mengajari mu menjadi orang yang pengecut, bertanggung jawablah, atas anak yang victoria kandung." Ujar kyuhyun dingin dan tajam

Victoria dan changmin menatap kyuhyun bersamaan. Victoria tersenyum tipis dan changmin, entah lah... hati dan pikirannya sedang tidak sejalan. Kenapa perasaan bersalah malah mendominasi?

"Nama mu juga akan aboji coret daftar ahli waris keluarga. Bukan hanya jaejoong yang kau khianati, tapi kami orangtua mu, para leluhur mu, kedua mertua mu dan yang terpenting adalah calon anak mu dengan jaejoong. Kau harus juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak dianggap oleh ayah kandungmu sendiri. Kajja ming kita pulang." Kyuhyun menggiring sungmin berjalan keluar rumah. Sungmin masih terisak, dia begitu kecewa dengan anaknya, tidak, dia tidak pernah mengajarkan anaknya menjadi orang yang begitu jahat seperti ini.

DEG DEG

"Ba..baik aboji.." changmin menatap punggung kyuhyun dan sungmin yang sudah berjalan keluar rumah. Air matanya pun menetes. Hatinya sakit diusir oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Apa begitu perasaan anaknya yang dikandung jaejoong? Semarah apapun kyuhyun, tidak pernah dia melihat tatapan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam dimata sang ayah. Apa kesalahannya sangat fatal?

Victoria memeluk changmin dari samping. "Gwaenchana changmin ah, kita bisa melaluinya berdua. Asal itu dengan mu dan anak kita ini, aku tidak apa – apa. Kita harus memulai semua nya dari awal" ucap victoria sambil menyeringai jahat

Changmin hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Tidak sesimple itu melupakan semuanya, bicara memang mudah. Tapi menjalaninya sangat susah.

"Kajja kita obati luka – luka ditubuhmu, apa perut mu sakit? Tadi heechul eomma sempat menendangnya kan?"

"Gwaenchana, aku yakin baby kita sekuat ayahnya. Luka mu juga harus diobati. Kau lebih parah dari ku yeobo." Ucap victoria sambil mengusap luka – luka diwajah calon suaminya.

"baiklah, kajja.." changmin melepaskan pelukan victoria dan membantu victoria berdiri dan memapahnya menuju kamar tamu. Kenapa kamar tamu, karena memang dia tidak pernah membawa victoria masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan jaejoong selama ini. Dia masih menghargai jaejoong sebagai istrinya. Dan itu akan terus berlanjut sampai nanti.

Rasanya sangat sesak sekali memikirkan ini semua, namun benar kata abojinya, dia harus bisa memutuskan. Menceraikan jaejoong dan menikah dengan victoria adalah pilihannya. Tapi bagaimana anak dalam kadungan jaejoong? Keberadaan jaejoong pun masih belum diketahui.

"Mengapa aku harus mencari dan memikirkannya terus? Ada apa dengan diri ku? Aku harus menghilangkan rasa ini. Semua yang sudah aku pilih adalah benar. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan jaejoong lagi, karena itu akan menyakiti hati victoria." Ucap changmin dalam hati.

**#FLASBACK END**

Ditempat lain...

terlihat namja cantik sedang berjalan sore dipinggir pantai. Angin sore meniupkan Rambut nya yang dicat merah maroon dan sudah dipotong lebih pendek, Sangat cantik sekali. Benar kata orang, biasanya orang hamil, aura kecantikannya akan lebih keluar, tidak terkecuali juga jaejoong yang seorang namja.

Dia berjalan dengan kaki telanjang menyusuri pantai. Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar, sekitar 5 bulan usia kandungan jaejoong. Dieratkannya jaket ditubuhnya agar angin laut tidak menerpa anaknya secara langsung.

"Bogoshippo~~ Saranghae~~ " ucap jaejoong lirih dan meneteskan air matanya sambil menatap laut lepas.

**FIN**

**Bagaimana? Udah lebih panjang kan. Ini adalah chapter kesukaan ku.. reason why? Karena aku bisa menyiksa victoria lewat heechul.. kkkkk~~ *lompat – lompat bareng jaejoong***

**Sebenarnya chapter ini udah kelar barengan chapter kemarin dan maunya langsung publish 2 chapter sekaligus, tapi pengen buat kalian semua penasaran, jadi satu – satu aja ne~~ hehehe...**

**Maunya tamat dichapter ini sebenarnya.. gimana menurut readers-deul? Jika masih banyak yang berminat, akan saya lanjutkan.. review aja kalo masih berniat sama kelanjutan FF ini...**

**GOMAWO**

**Balas Review:**

**Maxmin****: ini udah tuh si chwang dan vict nya diseksa.. hahaha... keep RnR ya.. Gomawo **

**gothiclolita89**** : mian yah kalo pendek memang pengennya satu chapter itu begitu aja adegannya.. kasian para castnya.. kkkkk~ keep RnR ya.. Gomawo **

**Dewi15**** : yah nama nya juga orang emosi, dimatanya selalu salah.. keep RnR ya.. Gomawo **

**OceanBlue030415**** : pengen nya sih kyu sama jae aja, tapi entar muncul konflik baru. Entar si jae digamparin sama sungmin lagi.. kan gak lucu.. ini udah aku siksa noh si vict dan chwang.. pas ngetik chapter kemarin dan chapter ini moodnya naik turun.. gimana kurang kah sadis nya nyiksa nya? Kkkk~ keep RnR ya.. Gomawo **

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi**** : ya begitu lah.. ayo silahkan baca kelanjutannya.. keep RnR ya.. Gomawo **

**TheopilaMax**** : emang pendek deh kayaknya -.- mianhe *bowing* gomawo udah sabar nunggu yah.. sebenarnya chapter 8 dan 9 aku ketik barengan, tapi sengaja updatenya satu – satu aja lah... hehhe... keep RnR ya.. Gomawo **

**No name**** : yah begitu lah nasib jae diFF ini.. gomawo udah mau baca.. keep RnR ya.. Gomawo **

**cho ri rin**** : hahaha.. di rukiah diapain yah -.-" hehehe... keep RnR ya.. Gomawo **

**minha**** : memangnya pernah baca minjae yang seperti apa? Hehehe... entar aku buat dia menderita deh... menderita batin lebih tepatnya... ****keep RnR ya.. Gomawo **

** .96**** : eumm.. gitu deh.. lebih baik baca dari awal aja deh.. yunhonya ada kok dichapter 7-8.. gomawo udah mau berkunjung.. keep RnR ya.. Gomawo **


End file.
